


Random Supernatural RP, Part 3

by Mr_Supernatural0001



Series: Random Supernatural RP [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Supernatural0001/pseuds/Mr_Supernatural0001
Summary: This was wrote in 2014, so the math is correct. This is the sequel to parts 2 and 1 respectiely. I ask that you read those first before reading any of this, for it does connect back to them. Please don't be afraid to leave comments, I'd love to hear what y'all thought!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote in 2014, so the math is correct. This is the sequel to parts 2 and 1 respectiely. I ask that you read those first before reading any of this, for it does connect back to them. Please don't be afraid to leave comments, I'd love to hear what y'all thought!

Castiel: *Appears directly behind Dean.* "Dean."

Levi: *Smirking.* "Dean, I think that an angel just popped out of your ass."

Castiel: "That is highly unsanitary. I would never go into Deans backside."

Dean: *Turns around.* "Damn it, Cas! Personal space!"

Jenny: "So thats an angel?"

Sam: "Yeah."

Dean: "And hes a pain in the ass. What ya want now, Cas?"

Castiel: "I have a mission for you in the past that will help you in your current hunt."

Dean: *Looks confused.* "What case? We just got finished with one, wing boy."

Castiel: "I heard you mention Midtown. I can take you to when the case began 25 year ago."

Dean: "Midtown?"

Levi: *Explains to Dean what Sam found, and why they had decided to investigate.*

Dean: "Huh, I guess I was right about you two finding a case for us to deal with before we left LA." *Turns to Cas.* "25 years ago? That would be 1988."

Levi: "89."

Dean: "Huh?"

Levi: "That would be 1989, not 1988."

Dean: *Shrugs.* "Math wasnt my best subject."

Castiel: "Are you going to come or not, Dean?"

Dean: "Might as well. Maybe we can put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."

Castiel: *Approved, holds Dean's arm.* "Sam, Levi?"

Levi: "Then we'd better get our gear together. I happened to find a room that has clothing from that time here. Let's change, gather our gear, and get going. Dad, no hooking up with anyone please. I don't need to wind up with a brother or sister that I'm not aware of."

Dean: "Hey!"

Castiel: "Enough. Hurry up already." *Waiting impatiently. Lets Dean go.*

Levi: *Runs to the room that he found the clothing in, changes into his, and runs back to give Sam and Dean their replacement clothing. Grabs his gear and waits.*

Sam: *Changes his clothes and gets what would have been around at that time.*

Dean: *Comes out, looks at Sam, and bursts out laughing.* "Dude, you look like a hippie!"

Levi: "At least its appropriate for the time frame."

Dean: *Grabs his things, and looks at Mrs. Appleton.* "Are you coming to?"

Jenny: "Fraid not; I'm going to stay here and see if I cant get any other hunters to handle things while youre away."

Levi: "I think thats a good idea. Who knows what might happen if you were to run into your past self."

Dean: *Looks at Cas.* "Ready when you are. Oh, and make sure that Baby comes along as well."

Castiel: *The next moment theyre in a bustling city.* "We're in between Midtown, Auburn, and Bay City right now." *Points to where the impala rests, getting a couple nods of approval by passerby.* "If you run into trouble call." *Vanishes.*

Dean: "Telling us where to start at would've been nice."

Levi: "I guess we start at the Winters home, or track down the first victim."

Sam: "You guys go to the home. Ill see if I can find out anything from the residents."

*After Sam has separated from them, and Dean and Levi are on their way to the house, Deans phone starts to ring.*

Dean: *Answers.* "Hello?"

Artie: *Voice cutting in and out due to the interference.* "-ean? Wh-.....you?"

Dean: "Artie, I cant hear you; time travel."

Artie: "Tell Sam.mark. Ok?"

Dean: "Woah, what about a mark?"

Artie: "The mark is broken. Sorry about that, your angels interference was making it difficult for me to overcome the time difference."

Dean: "Yeah, I get that. Now what is this about his mark being broken?"

Artie: "The fae protection symbol, its broken now since I channeled his soul through mine; it was broken in the gateway we came out of. I forgot to tell him. It shouldnt be a problem, but I felt it would benefit him to know."

Dean: "Alright, I'll make sure he knows. Thanks Artie."

Artie: "My name is Arthur."

Dean: "I'd have an easier time saying it too, if it was what people called you." *Hangs up before Artie can shout at him.* "Score 1 for the big man! Now to call Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam: *Was heading down the road. Stopped when he heard a skirmish going on between two buildings. Looks in to see two men fighting, one has the other in a headlock.* "Hey! Whats going on?"

*Startled, the man holding the other in a headlock looks up and loses his footing, allowing the other to drive a knife into his heart. The first man falls, allowing to other to run past Sam and away before his face can be seen.*

Sam: *Rushes to the man on the ground and turns him over. Eyes widen when he sees the familiar face.* "Hold on, Im going to get help."

Drake: *Sam doesnt know. Quickly dying, looks over to a trash bin.* A-Ar.

Sam: *Looks over as a loud crying starts. Looks back at the man to find him dead and backs away a bit mortified. His attention turns back to the crying and he looks behind the trash bin to find a small, frightened baby. Pulls out his phone.* 911? I-I saw these guys fighting, and ones injured, I think dead, but theres a baby here. Yes, I can wait with it. *Tells them the street name and a store across the street before picking up the child.* Hey, quit crying little guy. I know, youre scared. *Turns over a small tag on the childs wrist and freezes in shock.*

*Flashback.*

Artie: We moved to Michigan shortly after I was born.

*Flashback ends.*

Tag: Hello! My Name is Arthur Pembroke! If found, please contact 989-###-###.

Sam: A-Artie?

Baby Artie: *Giggles up at him. Much calmer than the stubborn adult he knows.*

Sam: Deans right; time travels a bitch. *Goes into the store carrying baby Arthur. Ducks down when his phone suddenly rings. Answers it.*

Dean: Sam, Artie called me somehow. He wants you to know that the mark is broken. Something about your souls being together and crossing back into the world of the living.

Sam: Dean, I think weve got an issue.

Dean: What are you talking about?

Sam: All the times that youve been sent through time, could you alter anything?

Dean: No, though I did try. Why ya asking me this?

Sam: Well, I think that itll be easier to show you. *Tells Dean where he and Levi can find him.*

Baby Artie: *Has made a habit of trying to grab Sams long hair. Giggles when Sam grunts in pain.*

Sam: Quit that! I cant even look at him.

Baby Artie: *Almost starts to cry. Goes back to giggly when hes allowed to touch Sams hair again.*

Sam: *Sees that the police arrive before Dean and Levi do. They show up shortly after the police do.* This should be interesting. *Grunts in pain again. Glares at Artie,but not for long.* Youre lucky youre a baby right now.

Baby Artie: *Giggles in response.*

Dean: Ok, do not tell me you somehow had a kid. We made it clear that we were not having that happen again!

Sam: *Holds Artie out to Dean.* Here, you hold Artie while I talk to the police.

Dean: *Takes the baby Artie from Sam. Looks confused as Sam walks off to talk to the cops.* Did he just-? *Quickly wraps Artie in a blanket from the Impala after seeing that hes being burnt.

Baby Artie: *Crying from being burnt.*

Levi: Yeah. It seems that the baby you are now holding is Arthur Pembroke. We are-. *Stops mid-sentence. Looks around confused.*

Dean: Well, ya gonna finish talking or what?

Levi: *Looks at Dean.* I forgot what I was going to say. *Thinks for a bit, and then remembers.* We are in the past after all.

Dean: Are you having problems remembering things again?

Levi: I think so. That blow to the head during that thing in Amityville messed me up.

Dean: I wonder what Sams talking to the 5O about.

Sam: *Was telling them what he witnessed. Points them to Drakes body. Walks back over to Dean and Levi, who have gone inside the store. Looks outside.* Dean Look out the window. *Outside the window all motion has stopped in a freeze frame.*

Dean: Either we broke time, or something really bad is about to happen.

*A loud rumble sounds through the area as the ground starts to shake with the force of an earthquake. They try to stay standing but are thrown down to the ground anyways where their heads collide with the ground, sending them all into temporary darkness.*


	3. Chapter 3

Sam: *The first to open his eyes. Wakes up and coughs, dirt blocking his throat. Looks around at the rubble heaps that were probably once buildings in shock.* Dean? Dean! *Gets up, pushing a slab of bricks out of his way.*

Dean: *Eyes open. Feels something across one of his legs. Coughs. Looks around.* Sam? *Voice is hoarse.* Levi? Sammy? *Waits for an answer. Relived to see Artie alright, but under a slab of stone thats being held up by another slab. Hears Sams voice.* Sammy!

Sam: *Digs through the rubble until he reaches Dean.* Are you able to move?

Dean: Yeah. *Tries pulling himself free.* One of my legs is pinned down though.

Sam: *Removes some more rubble. Helps Dean free himself.* Levi?

Levi: *Coughs more than once. Removes some rubble with difficulty.* Im here. *Stands up.* Is Arthur alright?

Dean: Yeah, hes right here.

Baby Artie: *Crying loudly.*

Sam: *Sees that the top slab is falling due to weight from crushing the supporting slab.* No!

Levi: *Quickly runs over, grabs Artie, pulling him out just as the slab falls and slams down.*

Dean: *Scared.* That was close!

Baby Artie: *Suddenly disappears from Levis arms.*

Levi: What the heck? Whered he go?

Castiel: *Appears.* I have sent him back to his own placement in time. Something strange happened back then and created an alternate timeline.

Sam: An alternate timeline? I thought that wasnt possible.

Castiel: It might have something to do with a faes magical impact. Who was it that died?

Sam: From the looks of it, Arties father. Im just guessing though. He looks different without a mustache.

Dean: How do we fix this?

Castiel: We need to find Arthur, if hes alive, in this timeline. Then I can try to reverse it.

Levi: If this is an alternate timeline, then Arthurs probably never met us.

Sam: That and wed have no idea what he might look like now, nor where he could be.

Dean: I guess wed have to look at Monstrum.

Sam: Convince them that were from a separate timeline, and that we knew them. I have Larsons number on my phone. If were lucky enough the numbers the same.

Levi: Whats Monstrum? *Gets confused looks from Sam and Dean.*

Sam: Monstrum city. Its where we met Artie. *Looks around at the ruined state of the city theyre in.* Though, seeing how this place looks, Im starting to wonder what the rest of the country is like.

Dean: *Looks around.* Man, it looks like what 2014 did when Zachariah showed me the Apocalypse. *Realizes something. Grabs onto Sam.* Sammy, what if we failed at stopping it in this timeline? *Looks frightened.*

Sam: Only one way to find out. Lets get some information.

Dean: Cas.

Castiel: *Stands still for a while.* I am cut off from Heaven. It is as if I have lost my grace and became a human.

Dean: I forgot. The you I saw in 2014 was human. Oh man, this dont look good.

Sam: *Digs around until he finds a newspaper. The front page has a title. CROATOAN VIRUS WIPES OUT MORE THAN HALF THE POPULATION.* Dean.

Dean: The apocalypse happened *Reads the date on the paper.* Ten years ago? How!

Castiel: I dont know. We need to fix this though. Where could Arthur be?

Benny: If youre talking about _that_ Arthur, youre better off dying. *An older man in ragged clothing caked in soot and dust. Standing in the street looking at Sam and Dean.*

Dean: Arthur Pembroke? You know him? Where can we find him?

Benny: *Shakes his head fearfully.* Dont go after him, boy; you will die if you do. He doesnt take kindly to our kind.

Dean: *Shows the man the tattoo to keep faes from touching him.* I think that we can handle ourselves. *Also reveals all the weaponry that theyve got.*

Sam: *Walks over to the man.* None of this shouldve happened. We can fix it.

Benny: Youre crazy. *Sighs.* If youre bound and set on finding him hes in New York. Keep an eye out though, hes rumored to jump out of nowhere when you least expect it.

Levi: *Backing away from Sam and Dean.* Guys, we should run. *Saw a Croat. Takes off in the opposite direction.*

*Sam and Dean follow. They keep running until they find an undestroyed cellar.*

Sam: New york. Now how do we get from here to there?

Dean: We steal a car. With my knowledge on them, it shouldnt be too hard for me to get one running again.


	4. Chapter 4

*A couple days later, after the task of getting a car and fixing it to the point where its drivable, theyre in New York. The city is in ruins as was Midtown, with collapsed buildings among the surviving ones. People are in the streets huddled near fires. Only one building has light that they can see of at night; an old police station.*

Dean: *Stops the car outside.* Best place Ive seen so far to find out what the hells happened. *Leads them inside the filthy, half ruined building. Inside wanted posters are strewn about, and mostly covering the walls. Dean picks up one and reads Liam Red- Vampire- 500 reward.*

Sam: What is this?

Kirk: *Sitting behind the desk sharpening a stick with a pocket knife.* Where the hell have you been, under a rock? Theyre bounties.

Dean: Not from here. Sorry. *Looks at all the posters.* Wouldnt suppose you have one telling where Artie Pem-?

Kirk: Dont say that name! *Angered, points the half sharpened stick at him.* Do not mention that son of a bitch here!

Dean: You have a grudge? *Surprised for a moment.* Guess Im not the only one who cant stand his stubbornness.

Kirk: Hes in league with the bastard demons who made everything hell. Of course I have a grudge!

Sam: *Trying to get past his shock. Looks around at all the posters.* Uh. Could you tell us anything about Monstrum?

Kirk: *Sad.* Monstrum? Oh, you poor bastards. Idiots went and blew themselves up a little more than a year ago. They got Adam at least, but at what cost? *Shakes his head.*

Dean: They really did hate that guy.

Sam: What about Sean? Sean uh.

Dean: Vanderleeden. He said his last name was Vanderleeden.

Kirk: *Looks at them like theyre crazy and points to one of the oldest posters on the wall folding in on itself.*

Sam: *Lifts the corner revealing a picture of Sean. Underneath the picture it reads Sean Vanderleeden- Troll (Fae Hunter)- 5,000 reward. As hes looking he notices most of the rewards are below 1,000.*

Kirk: Theres still the hope he might take him out, so no ones really tried; except for a few crazies.

Dean: What if we told you we wanted to get rid of him? Would you possibly tell us where he is?

Kirk: I cant give an exact location But, lucky for you everyone wants to avoid him. So much so that theyve made a schedule of where he normally goes at every hour. *Looks at the clock.* Better be quick though, he finishes his rounds at 3 am. *Hands Sam a ratty piece of notebook paper with times and locations written down.*

Sam: The docks; thats not far from here. We can make it on foot. Thank you.

Kirk: You can thank me by getting rid of that little pest!

Dean: Just out of curiosity, did he do something to make you hate him so much?

Kirk: Hes a snitch; a little look out for the demons. He tells them our every move, and hes a traitor. He sold us out after infiltrating our ranks when we first went to war against the monstrous. In fact, he befriended my brother, and watched him die on the battlefield. Sick son of bitch hasnt shown his face to me since!

Sam: Thank you for your time. Come on Dean. *Leaves with Dean and Levi as Kirk pulls a picture out from his desk. One his brother had sent of himself with another soldier with brown eyes and hair hidden under a too big helmet.*

Levi: I wonder how everyone knows about monsters.

Sam: Maybe once the apocalypse happened they started to realize it was their time to rise.

Dean: Its possible.

Sam: Then everyone eventually became hunters. My guess is that Pen Co. opened their floodgates of information on monsters after enough people were being killed.

Dean: *Nods in agreement.* Keep a look out, Sammy. We dont want any surprise attacks. Cant wait to see how annoying this version is. *They enter the region where the docks are. Boats and ships sit in the water abandoned as a slow fog drifts over the area.*

Levi: Oh great, fog. There goes our visibility. *Holding onto an iron sword that he made.*

Dean: Be quiet, will ya? *Has a gun with iron rounds in it.*

Sam: *On the look out for even the slightest of movements. Has a gun at the ready just in case.*

Dean: *Turns his head as he hears a metal pipe fall to his right a distance away. Motions to Levi and Sam the direction.* Keep together.

Sam: Dean?

Dean: What Sammy?

Sam: *Has two swords crossed in front of his neck by someone standing behind him.* Call this a hunch, but I think I found him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean: *Quickly turns around.* Ar-. *Interrupted by Levi.*

Levi: We just want to talk to you, thats all. Were not here to harm you. *Slowly sets his sword down to prove this.*

*The swords clink as Artie moves them closer to Sams neck.*

Sam: *Says something in a language that isnt quite latin.*

Dark Artie: *Automatically allows more room for Sams neck to move and says something back.*

Sam: *Nods, relieved.*

Dean: Whatd you say?

Sam: I looked up a bit on his kind. They have a special language, and apparently will take you more seriously if you use it.

Dean: *Decides to say Arthur instead of Artie.* Arthur, this is going to be hard to believe, but were not from here. And by here, I mean this timeline.

Levi: Were from an alternate timeline.

Dark Artie: *Shrinks the gap between his swords and Sams neck again.*

Sam: *A bit startled.* Dont do that, Dean. He doesnt like it.

Dean: Im just being honest. *Slowly puts his gun down, and kicks it away.*

Sam: *Relaxes as the gap grows slightly bigger.*

Dark Artie: *Talking quietly so Sams the only one who can hear him.*

Sam: You wouldnt believe me. *The gap grows smaller.* Were from a different timeline.

Dark Artie: Dont treat me like an idiot!

Sam: Its the truth!

Dark Artie: And why should I believe you?

Levi: Im just going to pull something out; its not a weapon. *Slowly pulls out a picture of Artie that he snagged from the house during their stay there. In the picture are also Arties family.* Here, take a look at this. If you give us time, we can explain.

Dark Artie: *Growls loudly at it. The gap shrinks to the point where the blade pricks at Sams neck.* A fake! My family is dead, you imbecile! *Voice is fluctuating as if through a broken speaker.*

Sam: *Speaks in the language of the faes again.* They may be dead in this timeline, but in ours theyre alive and well. *Grabs the picture from Levi, and flips it over to reveal a date from a year ago.*

Dark Artie: Impossible. Time is a straight line. It does not move nor change.

Sam: Alright. Whats one thing that Artie would know, regardless of how jacked up time is?

Dean: The fae hunters used World War 2 as a cover to make an attack against the dark faes.

Dark Artie: What of it?

Dean: Youre a dark fae.

Dark Artie: And?

Dean: ....And Ive got nothing else to use.

Sam: *Taking a risk.* Monstrum. *Starts listing off names of Monstrum employees.*

Dean: *Pulls out his cell phone, and pulls up the call list. The last call made was from Artie.* I realized that I do have this.

Levi: *Part of his hand fades in and out of existence. Looked like he was in pain before it started.*

Sam: Levi, are you ok? *Concerned, but cant move thanks to the blades.*

Dark Artie: I knew nothing of those people, and that number is not mine; barely anyone uses phones here to begin with.

Levi: I-I dont know! *Looks at Artie.* Tell me, is there anyone by the name of Levi Wintergreen? Looks like me.

Sam: Wait, that guy said Monstrum blew up. What if he meant.

Dark Artie: *Chuckles.* Those idiots blew up their whole damn city out of fear. Everyone died.

Dean: *Looks at Levi.* Which would mean that you dont exist in this timeline.

Levi: *Moans in pain when a chunk of his side disappears and reappears.*

Sam: Alright, just think about this theoretically. How would it work if time were able to be manipulated?

Dark Artie: I still couldnt trust you. If time can be manipulated then what is guaranteeing that my life benefits? Youre humans. I know how your kind works.

Dean: *Speaks without thinking first.* Youd be with Sean! *Realizes what he just said.* Oh crap.

Dark Artie: *Growls louder than before.* Vanderleeden? What does that abomination have to do with me? *Angered to the point where the fog is becoming black shadows.*

Sam: Where were from, you two are, um, mates.

Dean: Also, howd you explain whats happening to Levi if we arent who we say we are.

Levi: *The fading in and out of existence stops momentarily before starting again.*

Dark Artie: Silence! To suggest something as vile as that is unforgivable! I should chop off this giants head to teach you a lesson.

Sam: Great, youve given him a motive. But Deans right! How do you explain Levi?

Dark Artie: Witch. Illusionist. I could name any number of things. That and the fact he doesnt smell human at all. I am not easy to trick.

Levi: *Groans, in pain.* I was bitten by a werewolf, became part zombie, and forced to drink vampire blood. Im what I call a were-chimera.

Dark Artie: Doesnt matter what you are. Im pissed off and guess whos in the danger zone.

Dean: Alright now, everyone just cool their jets! What is it that we have to do to gain your trust? If we earn it, would you be willing to listen to what we have to say?

Dark Artie: *Hums in thought. The gap between the swords and Sams neck grows again.* Bring me Vanderleeden, and Ill consider listening to your blathering's.

Dean: *Raises an eyebrow.* Is he wanted dead or alive? *Making a reference to Bon Jovis Wanted, Dead or Alive.* Having Sammy back would help, and having where his whereabouts are as well.

Dark Artie: Alive. A creature that makes a ruckus like that should be easy enough to locate if you ask around. As for releasing your friend here I could, but there wouldnt be much fun in that.

Dean: *Sighs.* This one likes to play hardball as well. No Sam, no Sean. Besides, with this one going Back to the Future on us, he wont be that reliable.

Levi: *Glares at Dean.*

Sam: Sorry, but Deans got a point.

Dark Artie: Hmm. I suppose it wouldnt be that fair of me to send a human in alone, would it. Fair enough. Youre lucky youre not dealing with a demon here. Close your eyes and count to ten. I dont want you double crossing me before our deal has even begun.

Dean: *Sighs, and closes his eyes. Counts to ten aloud with Levi and Sam.*

Sam: *At nine when he feels the blade run up his spine, and spins around startled.*

Dark Artie: *Nowhere to be seen and the fog is back to normal, but his laughter linger as he flees.*

Sam: *Shudders in discomfort.* That was disturbing.

Levi: *No longer flickering in and out at the moment. Looks exhausted.* You could say that again.

Dean: *Groans.* I hate time travel. *Walks to where he parked the car.* I guess its back to the police station then.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam: *Still disturbed. Gets in the passenger seat and remains quiet the entire ride.*

Dean: Levi, I think that you should stay here in the car. We dont want people getting the wrong idea about you if you flicker. *Turns around to see Levi a sleep in the backseat after not getting a response.* Well, thats good. *Gets out of the car.* Cmon Sam.

Sam: *Gets out.* What if they ask about Artie?

Dean: We say that he gave us the slip, which is exactly what he did.

Sam: Right. *Looks glum.*

Dean: Hey, chin up big guy; well fix things.

Sam: I know, but this Artie is just so cruel.

Kirk: *Sees them walk in.* Youre alive? *Stunned.*

Sam: We didnt find him.

Kirk: Huh well, he does skip his patrol from time to time. What are you back here for?

Sam: Vanderleeden. Do you know where he is?

Kirk: You dont give up, do you? *Sighs and writes down something on a sheet of crumpled paper.* This is where he and his brother live. No ones stupid enough to go near there usually. Its an apartment building about 6 blocks north of here. One of the few places with working electricity and water too.

Dean: Thanks again. *Walks over to the bulletin board, and pulls down Seans wanted poster.* Something tells me that you wont need this. *Walks out with Sam.* Grab everything and anything that we can use against him, Sam. With the price on his head, he must be harder to deal with than Artie.

Sam: Thats the difficult thing about a troll. They arent weak against any metals, and their skin is like armor. Theyre weak against fire though, and apparently if you wrap them in enough iron chains it might hold them. Their only other weakness is a patch on their shoulder blades thats apparently weak; it can temporarily paralyze them if hit.

Dean: Flamethrowers then. Its a good thing that I snagged some Axe from the store that we found the car at then, along with lighters. *Gets into the car. Lets go find us some chains, and then well go kidnap Sean. Hopefully his brothers like the one back home.

Sam: Fire will kill him Lets just hope for a peaceful Saraid.

Dean: Just a precaution, Sammy. You know that!

Sam: Id rather not use it.

Dean: Only if we have to.

*At the apartment building.*

Dean: Levi, you just stay here for a while.

Levi: You sure? Three against two sounds like better odds to me. If a troll is as bad as Sam says they are, then itd be better for me to come along.

Dean: Ehhh, Im not to sure about that.

Levi: I havent flickered in a while, so let me help!

Sam: Levi, its for your own safety. What if you do flicker?

Levi: *Grumbles.* Fine! Fuck off!

Dean: *Sighs.* You want to help so god damn bad, you can help us by staying in the car! Keep an eye out for Sean and Saraid!

Levi: *Bes stubborn and argues until finally agreeing to stay in the car.*

Dean: *Walking to Seans apartment with Sam. Looks pissed.* Man, hes so stubborn!

Sam: Hes probably just worried about vanishing. *Looks at the apartment door they ended up at.* Should we knock and hope for Saraid?

Dean: Will being polite help us any?

Sam: With Saraid, probably. *Knocks gently on the door. A few moments later the door is opened.*

Saraid: *The same as the other universe, only with slight signs of sleep deprivation.* H-hello?

Dean: Hi, could we speak to you and whomever it is that you live with, please?

Saraid: M-my brother? *Flinches as loud noises come from further back in the apartment, mixed with muffled sounds of pain. Closes the door to where only half his face is visible through the crack.* N-nows not a good time.

Dean: Oh boy, I think that I know whats going on in there. Well, could we speak with you? Deja vu.

Saraid: *Shakes his head.* B-brother wouldnt like it. *Tries to shut the door more when a scream of agony breaks through.*

Dean: Thats it! Playtimes over! *Shoves the door inward, knocking Saraid back.*

Saraid: W-wait, please! You dont want to go in there!

Sam: Dean, maybe we should wait.

Dean: Uh uh, no way!

Sam: Its better to be polite with them.

Dean: *Looks Sam up and down.* This had better lead to something, Sam. Remember why were here!

Sam: *Sighs.* Fine. Lead the way.

Dean: *Bursts into the room that Sean is in despite Saraids protesting.*

*The room is a mess with objects thrown around the room haphazardly. The lights are off, but the stains of blood can clearly be seen, and an object that suspiciously looks like a bit of flesh lays in front of the door. Sean is crouched over the prey he has tied to his bed, hands dug into the ribcage he has torn open, along with the abdominal cavity of the barely recognizable form.*

Sean: *Growls, drenched in blood as he turns his head to face the light seeping into his room. Horns are completely showing and skin is a grayish green with tough armor like patches. His eyes are black with orange irises and his teeth have morphed into large fangs that are bared in anger as his long tongue sneaks out to lap at the blood covering the organs he has ripped into.*

Sam: *Standing in place, shocked.* No wonder Saraid didnt want us to come in.

Dean: *Staring, horrified at the mess.* Whoa!

Sam: *Pulls Dean back as Sean starts growling.* Easy Dean. I dont think hed like us messing with his meal.

Saraid: *Edges in and closes the door shaking.* I told you.

Dean: Man, I really dont want to do this, but Ive got no choice. *Pushes Saraid out of the way, and reopens the door cautiously.* Sam, hold him back.

Sam: *Holds Saraid back by his shoulders.* Are you sure about this, Dean?

Dean: Sam, just calm down. Sean?

Sean: *Growls at him, has gone back to ripping at the flesh, swallowing down chunks he bites off.*

Saraid: *Shaking.* How do you know my brothers name?

Sam: Well explain things if and when we can. Just calm down.

Saraid: That lunatic is about to get himself killed by my brother! He gets really cranky if you bother him while hes eating!

Dean: *Decides itd be better to leave Sean alone for now. Backs out. Looks at Sam.* Hopefully hell understand more than well, you know. So what ya say, we try to explain things to Saraid here?

Sam: I dont think theres any way we can explain what we have to say gently..

Dean: *Gives Sam a look to signify that hes got a plan. Looks at Saraid.* Well explain things. Maybe out in the hall? Im sure that youd like to get out of here until your brothers finished.

Saraid: I-I dont know.

Sam: *Removes his hands.* Just for a few moments.

Saraid: *Nods shakily and follows them out.*

Dean: *Walks out to the car.* What do you know about time?

Saraid: *Keeping a good distance so he can run if needed.* O-only that its the one thing you cant change, no matter how hard you try.

Castiel: *Sticks his head through one of the cars windows.* What of angels?

Saraid: They abandoned the humans shortly after the monstrous came into power; since then they havent been heard from.

Dean: What if it were possible to alter time?

Saraid: That would be overly complicated, but I guess there has to be some way its possible. I mean, the humans didnt think we were possible either.

Sam: Those that werent hunters, yeah. Do you know anything about either the Winchester family or the Campbell family?

Dean: Sam.

Sam: *Shrugs.* Just wondering.

Saraid: No. Why would anyone know about a random family? Are you guys stalkers or something? *Cautiously steps back.*

Dean: No, its not like that. *Looks at Sam.*

Sam: Have you ever seen the Back to the Future movies?

Saraid: I wasnt really into the first one, so I didnt see the rest.

Dean: Know how Marty had to get his parents together or hed be removed from time?

Saraid: Yeah. Let me guess, one of you is disappearing.

Sam: *Smiles.* As a matter of fact.

Levi: *Steps out of the car.* Yeah; me. *Looks alright at the moment.* It comes and goes.

Sam: Truth is, were not exactly from this time frame.

Dean: All the questions we asked you were meant to see if you were open to the idea of time travel and time alterations. *All of them are completely serious.*

Saraid: Then what do you want my brother for? *Still wary.*

Levi: *Grimaces as the lower half of one of his legs disappears.* Man, this hurts!

Sam: We need him to help us try to correct things. Where were from the Apocalypse never happened.

Dean: *Nervous.* He might not like the other person that weve got to work with.

Levi: Gahhhh! *Leg reappears.* Hurts even more when it comes back!

Saraid: *Unsettled by Levis pain.* A-and just who would that be?

Sam: *Lets out a heavy sigh.* Theres no avoiding this. *Looks worried.* Artie.

Saraid: Whos Artie?

Sam: Arthur Pembroke.

Saraid: Now I know youre crazy. Unless you want Arthur dead, then youre just mad enough to be a genius.

Dean: Actually, Artie. Thats what hes called in our timeline. Wanted us to bring Sean to him, and said that if we did that, then hed listen to us.

Saraid: Youre mad! Hell kill him! *Worried. Starting to back away to the building.*

Dean: It was the only way that we could get him to let go of Sam. That would be the long haired giant. The one flickering is Levi. The guy in the trench coat is Cas, and Im Dean.

Sam: He wouldve killed me if we hadnt.

Dean: Is there any possible way that you can think of to get them together without being at each others throats?

Levi: *Sat back down in the car next to Cas.*

Saraid: H-how should I know? This is all too overwhelming!

Sam: Just relax and think. Is there anything at all?

Saraid: Well. Have you thought of a binding circle?

Dean: A binding circle?

Saraid: Yeah. All creatures have a binding circle. You didnt know?

Dean: I knew there were ones for demons, but not faes and trolls.

Saraid: Well, every creature has a culture and weaknesses. Mix the two together and you can make a circle to bind them in. Its actually easy.

Sam: What do we need for Arthurs?

Saraid: Rosemary, sage, and mint leaves. Then the circle is made of a spell line.

Dean: Mint? First time Ive heard of this.

Saraid: Mint can calm them. Hes going to be beyond pissed if you pull this off.

Sam: What about your brother? Howd we get him to go along with this?

Dean: If the Artie here really hates Sean that much, than maybe Sean hates Artie as well. Im guessing that we just have to tell him that we can get him to Artie. Or whatever you call him here!

Sam: First things first; we have to gather the items needed to bind Artie, find a safe, secure location, and then use the thing Artie gave us in our timeline to summon him.

Levi: I would say the bunker, but thats on the other side of the country. Unless.

Dean: Unless what?

Levi: Unless the spell that I found during one of our stays in the bunker actually works. One of the Men of Letters created a spell as a way to get back to the bunker from any location on Earth, but wasnt able to test it due to the attack from Abaddon.

Sam: Its worth a shot.

Levi: Now if only I can remember how the incantation went. 

Dean: If you can do it, then do it quick. Who knows whats going to happen next in this backwards timeline.

Levi: Im thinking, alright!

Sam: Dont press it. It should come back to you at some point.

Dean: Hopefully soon!

Saraid: I would really appreciate it if you didnt pull my brother into this, Mister. Hes my only family now.

Dean: Were trying to correct things. None of this should have ever happened!

Sam: If we succeed, everyone will be much better off. That includes you, Sean, and everyone else that was in your family.

Dean: And the only way to know what happened is through Artie, and to get to him we need your brother.

Levi: *Starts playing around with his pockets.*

Saraid: You say its the apocalypse that ruined everything, right? The reason why everythings shit?

Sam: Pretty much. Yeah. Things will be much better once we get them back to normal.

Saraid: Well youre wrong. *Shaking. Looks fearful.* Before the apocalypse I was alone. No friends, a mom who was never there, nothing. I could barely get through anything, but the apocalypse changed that. It brought me to my brother, so excuse me for being just a bit protective.

Dean: In our original timeline you do have your brother, and friends. As for your mom, I dont know about that.

Levi: *Now digging through pockets in the bags they brought with them.* I know that it has to be here somewhere! *Continues digging.*

Saraid: Dont you get it? Your timeline. Not mine, not this, no proof that I can accept! If you take my brother, youre taking the only thing I have left, but if youre ok with ruining another persons life to get back to your own piece of paradise then go right on ahead! Ill just have to let guilt do its job for me this time around.

Dean: You can always come along as well.

Levi: Found it!

Sam: What were you looking for?

Levi: The spell! I remembered that I wrote it down, and stuck it in one of the pockets of the duffle bags!

Sam: Oh, thats good. Now to convince Saraid that things will actually be much better off if we correct things, gather what we need to bind Artie, and then the rest of what we have to do.

Saraid: You can do whatever the hell you want, but if you think for one moment that Im going to get on my knees and worship you, then youre dead wrong.

Dean: Well then.

Sam: Dean, I need to talk to you.

Dean: What is it?

Sam: Over here though. *Walks away.*

Dean: *Rolls his eyes and follows.* What?

Sam: Hes resentful, and has every right to be. We were, heck probably still are, resentful with dad for how our lives are. We also spent so much time hunting down Azazel until we took him down for killing mom.

Dean: Yeah, but once we correct things his resentment should go away, because itll be as if none of this happened, which it wouldnt have when we fix things.

Sam: Basically erasing this timelines history.

Dean: Bingo. *Walks back over.* Seriously though, howd we get your brother to go along with this?

Saraid: Theres only a couple of things he does concerning faes.

Sam: One of them being killing them. Is there any way that we could keep him from doing that to Arthur?

Saraid: Werent you listening? The circle. Everyone has one, even my brother.

Dean: Alright then. Levi, I think that I can trust you to get what we need. Cas, go with him. Make sure to remind him what hes doing if he forgets. Watch out for croats.

Castiel: Of course.

Levi: I should be able to manage that.

Dean: Sam, ya ready to get Sean to come help us with Artie?

Sam: I am if you are.

Dean: Then lets rock n roll.

Saraid: Look out for the crows. Theyre lookouts.

Dean: *Glare-like expression on his face.* Were aware of the birds.

Saraid: Not these ones. Theyre Arthurs special helpers; not your average crow.

Castiel: I will keep an eye out for them. As you humans say.

Dean: *Looking around for any sign of a crow.* What do you know about them?

Saraid: They can get to be three feet tall, have razor sharp talons, and sharp teeth. Oh, and they blend into the shadows thanks to Arthurs magic.

Dean: Its a good thing that Cas is an angel then.

Castiel: My powers come and go like what is going on with Levi. I will not be completely reliable.

Sam: Its good enough though. Unless Saraid knows of something to camouflage us?

Dean: *Reveals the fae warding tattoo on him.* It wont work on Sam anymore, but it should still work for Levi and I.

Saraid: Arthur is still a foe to be wary of. He has the ability to sort of. How would you put it turn off his magic? Simplest way to say it that I can think of, and thats the only thing that mark will protect you from. If he turns it off, hell be able to get you with his swords.

Dean: Thats nice to know.

Levi: *Gets out of the back and into the drivers seat.*

Sam: Uh, Levi, maybe Cas should drive.

Levi: Why?

Sam: The flickering.

Levi: Oh, good point. *Watches as a hand starts to fade. Looks up at Sam.* Does he even know how?

Castiel: I do.

Levi: Fine. Then get in, Wing Boy. *Gets into the passenger seat.*

Castiel: *Gets into the drivers seat, and actually puts on his seat belt.* Safety first, is that right?

Saraid: *Fidgeting.* I still dont like this plan of yours.

Sam: Yeah, thats right Cas, but it doesnt really matter, not here at least.

Dean: Itll work. I hope. I am so gonna celebrate with beer, burgers, and pie when were finished and everything is as it should be.

Castiel: *Drives off with Levi.*

Levi: *Heard saying this.* Help me! *Hanging on for dear life with Cass driving.*

Dean: We should teach Cas how to properly drive when we can. Well, we have a job to do.

Saraid: *Backing away. Looking up at the apartment where Sean is probably still eating the fae. Seems to be rethinking his decision.*

Dean: *Walks back up with Sam and Saraid.* We wont hurt him unless we have to defend ourselves.

Sam: Yeah. Maybe you should talk to him first. That is if you want to.

Saraid: *Shakes his head.* No. We have obvious lying ticks; hed know something is wrong.

Dean: Sam, did you forget how the Saraid that we know, which is so far exactly like this one, acts?

Sam: No, I just thought that maybe, just maybe, hed actually have something different with him.

Dean: Sure you did.

Saraid: Look, if Im going to help you, you cant do that! Its weird.

Dean: Yeah, we wont bring up where were truly from until were dealing with Artie.

Sam: Maybe I should be the one to tell him that we can take him to Arthur.

Dean: Good idea. Id probably slip up and say Artie instead of Arthur.

Saraid: Wouldnt it be easier to just summon him?

Dean: *Exchanges looks with Sam. Looks back at Saraid.*

Sam: We honestly hadnt thought about that till now. Were too focused on trying to get things back to how we know them. Im guessing the same herbs used for Arthur are used for your brother? *Pulls out his cell phone, preparing to use it.*

Saraid: Nope. You replace the rosemary with ginger root, and the spell is a bit different.

Sam: *Quickly calls Levi.*

Levi: Hello? Who is it that I am speaking with?

Sam: Levi, its Sam, you know that due to your caller ID. We also need you to pick up some ginger root.

Castiel: *Took Levis phone.* Sam, he seems to have forgotten who I am.

Sam: *Sighs.* Great, then he wouldnt remember who Dean and I are. Listen up Cas, I hope that you have something to write with.

Castiel: Hold on. *Silent.* Yes?

Sam: We need Rosemary, Sage, Mint, Ginger Root, and probably quite a bit of paint. Preferably black. Just grab as much as you can. If you cant find any Ginger Root, just look for some ginger in the spice isle. Im sure that you dont have to worry about buying anything.

Castiel: Okay, I will call you back when I have what is needed.

Sam: No, just come right back.

Castiel: Very well. Levi is currently trying to jump from the car as I am driving. I have a hold of him though. Using my knees to drive.

Sam: *Sighs.* Just. Dont lose him, alright?

Castiel: Very well. *Hangs up.*

Dean: Did I hear you correctly? Levi doesnt remember who we are at the moment?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Awesome.

Saraid: *Mutters something under his breath.*

Dean: Whats that?

Saraid: White paint works the best.

Sam: *Calls Cas back.*

Castiel: Yes?

Sam: White paint, not black.

Castiel: Got it.

Sam: Alright, see you when you get back. Hows Levi?

Castiel: He now somewhat remembers who I am, and is still flickering.

Sam: Well, help him remember who we are, get what we need, and come back here. Were waiting.

Castiel: I understand.

Saraid: Youre sure youre bounty hunters?

Dean: Were actually just hunters. In our timeline black paint works the best.

Sam: And Men of Letters, and not to mention the true vessels for Michael and Lucifer.

Saraid: Sorry, but us monstrous dont really care much for that anymore. If youre human youre either a scavenger or bounty hunter.

Dean: *Muttering.* Or prey.

Sam: *Swats Dean.*

Dean: Who came up with the term monstrous, anyway? Im gonna take a wild guess here and say Monstrum.

Saraid: Arthur did. He united everything in terms of the monstrous, except the trolls such as my brother and me, and other neutral creatures that dont fall under human.

Dean: Ah, got ya.

Sam: When would be the best time to call upon your brother?

Saraid: Theres no good timing for this kind of thing. If you mean when hes out of his troll form, then morning. He cant be in troll form then.

Sam: That wasnt in the information that I read up on. Though, things are different here. That and whoever wrote what I read probably didnt know that. *Sighs.* Then we have to wait, or we can just push forward with our plans. What ya think, Dean?

Saraid: You dont even have a place to make the circles yet.

Sam: We actually might. Was there ever a secret organization known as the Men of Letters in existence in this timeline?

Saraid: I heard of it, but thats all.

Dean: Thats good then. It means that the bunker exists. If the spell that Levi mentioned works we can use that to get to the bunker, which will be faster than driving there. We all know that itd be a long drive from here to Kansas, and we just dont have the time for that. Not to mention that we dont know whether or not therell be gas stops along the way. Much quicker to use the spell that Levi found.

Sam: The Men of Letters were a group of people that gathered information of mysteries not easily explainable or known to men. They had knowledge of mysteries of the supernatural and many arcane arts like alchemy. They considered hunters to be a lower class to them. Thus, their order only shared its secrets to the most elite hunters they deemed to be worthy. In our timeline they went extinct until Dean and I discovered that were legacies. Our grandfather, Henry Winchester, was one of them, and through him our father was to become one, but that never happened. We came across a key to their headquarters, found it, opened it, and have been using it as our base of operations ever since.

Dean: Only in this timeline Abaddon probably failed her attack against them.

Sam: Which would mean that they are probably still in operation, in hiding, or forced to become hunters.

Dean: Our point is that we are planning on using the bunker to make the traps, circles, whatever theyre called here there. The bunker also holds a crap load of information that we could possibly use to help us.

Sam: Providing that we can convince whoevers in it, if there are people there, that we are telling the truth of where were from.

Dean: Yeah.

Saraid: I still dont believe you.

Dean: Like I said earlier, you can come along with us. See for yourself.

Saraid: You need me to make the circles.

Dean: We need to get to the bunker first.

Sam: Well create them there in one of the many rooms that the bunker has, and from there well summon Arthur and Sean.

Saraid: Then quit talking and get us there already. Im normally patient, but this is too much for even me.

Dean: *Sees the car coming toward them.* Looks like theyre right on time.

Castiel: *Gets out.* I had to restrain Levi in the backseat.

Sam: Do you have the spell to get us to the bunker?

Castiel: *Holds out a folded piece of paper.*

Sam: *Takes it, unfolds it, and looks at it. Staring.*

Dean: What is it?

Sam: This is in a combination of Latin, Greek, Esperanto, and Enochian, but I can read it.

Dean: Then why were you staring at it?

Sam: I wasnt expecting it, Dean!

Dean: *Pulling Levi out of the backseat.*

Castiel: *Grabbing the items that they need.*

Levi: Unhand me! *Works out of Deans grip and punches him.*

Dean: *Holding where Levi hit him.* Alright, how does this spell work?

Sam: We all have to be touching each other, and then the incantation is said. *Looks at the paper again.* Three times. Theres a slight problem though.

Dean: Thats surprising. *Rolling his eyes.*

Sam: The power for the spell is produced from the souls of those participating in it.

Dean: Awesome. Well, lets get this show on the road. *Grabs onto Cas and Levi.*

Sam: *Grabs onto Dean.*

Saraid: *Refusing to touch anyone.*

Dean: Ya comin or not?

Saraid: *Wringing his hands nervously.* I dont I dont like touching people especially not humans.

Dean: We dont bite. Much. *Grins.*

Saraid: That just makes me want to run away as fast as possible.

Dean: *Face goes back to its usual brooding look.* That was a joke. Now are you coming or not, because were gonna leave soon.

Sam: *Starting to read the incantation.*

Saraid: *Only touches his sleeve. Grimacing just from that.* I hope this is quick.

Sam: *Finishes the last rehearsal of the incantation. A wind picks up, swirling quickly around them. Flashes of browns and grays. Everything goes momentarily black and then fades into light. The innards of the Men of Letters bunker becomes visible.*


	7. Chapter 7

Dean: It worked. It actually worked! *Lets go of Cas and Levi.*

Sam: *Lets go of Dean.* Yeah. Its a good thing that Levi found this.

Saraid: Could we just get this over with?

Dean: *Hears the cocking of a rifle behind him.* Crap!

Henry: Who are you?

Dean: *Slowly turns around. Sees an elderly man that kind of resembles himself and John.* Whos askin?

Henry: Henry Winchester, now Ill ask again; who are you?

Dean: *Shocked.* Gr-grandpa?

Henry: *Presses the rifle into Dean.* Who you calling grandpa, young man?

Dean: You probably wouldnt believe me. Though you did that one time, so what the hell? Im Dean, Dean Winchester.

Henry: Bull shit! Deans gone! *Whistles. Quickly glances at Sam.*

*Other people come out holding guns, aiming at them.*

Henry: I guess youre gonna say that youre Sammy? Bull shit on that too!

James: Henry, do you want me to use the angel banishing sigil?

Henry: Dont bother, everyone knows that those winged dicks flew off to who knows where. Good riddance!

John: Maybe theyre shapeshifters.

Henry: Possibly.

Larry: Tricksters?

David: Ghosts?

Ted: Maybe demons.

Josie: At least theyre handsome.

Max: Ill get the things needed to run tests.

Dean: Or this would help. *Pulls out a silver knife and cuts himself. Hands the knife to Sam.*

Sam: *Cuts himself. Hands the knife to Levi, who hesitates before cutting himself.*

Levi: *Relived that the knife didnt affect him. Hands it off to Cas.*

Castiel: *Cuts himself. Remains holding it.*

Dean: *Pulls out some holy water and drinks it. Passes it Sam.*

Sam: *Takes it and drinks it. Passes it to Levi.*

Levi: *Takes it, drinks it and hands it to Cas.*

Castiel: *Drinks and hands the holy water to Saraid.*

Saraid: *Refuses to drink. Hands the bottle back shaking his head.*

John: Well, that eliminates all that we said they were. The thing that has me concerned now is why the other one wont cut himself or drink the holy water. *Looks at Cas, Dean, Levi, and Sam.* You four over there. Dont try anything!

Dean: *Had been silent for a long time due to seeing John alive and well.* Please, let us explain!

Larry: Shut up and move, you imbeciles!

Levi: *Moves over to where they want them. After a while so do Cas, Dean, and Sam.*

Castiel: We are not from this time.

*The members of the Men of Letters exchange quick glances.*

Henry: Id say that I dont believe you if I hadnt experienced time travel myself, so well allow you to explain.

Sam: *Taking lead.* We come from a time of relative peace. In our time, the Apocalypse was averted.

Max: Yeah right!

David: Shush, Max. Allow them to speak.

Sam: *Explains everything that he can. While explaining Levi flickers. The Men of Letters are alarmed at this.*

Max: This is just too much.

David: *Sighs.* Despite common belief, it is actually possible to alter time.

James: And often times if the space time continuum is changed it will have disastrous consequences. The movies Back to the Future Parts 1, 2, and 3 and the Terminator movies were actually based on merit.

David: A butterfly effect, if you will.

Dean: That was easier than I thought it would be.

Sam: Right!

John: We still dont know if we can trust this one over here.

Dean: He hasnt done anything to harm us as of yet, so it should be fine.

Mary: *Comes around a corner. Had been eavesdropping.*

Dean: *Eyes go wide.* Mom? *In unison with Sam.*


	8. Chapter 8

Mary: *Smiles.* You two are so handsome, you know that? Its nice being able to see our boys again after Michael and Lucifer took them away from us, isnt it John?

John: *Eyeing them suspiciously.* I guess so.

Mary: *Surprises Levi by holding his hands. Smiles.* And apparently youre my grandson. Wonders never cease, do they?

John: Howd you get in here?

Dean: Levi found a spell back in our timeline to bring those that know it to the bunker from anywhere in the world.

James: Then it works! The incantation actually works! *Overjoyed.*

Sam: *Looks at the paper again. This time spotting initials.* Your initials wouldnt happen to be JG, would they?

James: Yes they are.

Sam: So you wrote this?

James: Correct.

Sam: Why four different languages?

James: Twas the only way to structure it for its purpose and to keep others from using it.

John: So what do you boys need?

Sam: A cleaned out bedroom to perform not one, but two summoning rituals.

James: And who is it that you plan on summoning, and for what purpose?

Dean: Arthur Pembroke and Sean Vanderleeden.

Sam: We need Arthur, for the problem seems to begin with him. We were sent to the past of our timeline, and his father died. The next thing we knew we were here, in this timeline.

Max: First off, the four of you are absolutely insane for wanting to summon those two to the same location! Secondly; why not just summon Arthur. It seems to me that Sean is not needed.

Dean: Artie, thats what were used to calling him, said that the only way hed listen to what we have to say is if we brought him Sean.

James: I see. Max, go find them a room appropriate for what they need. *Looks at Saraid.* As for you, you are to be in the acquaintance of Ms. Sands, John, Ms. Campbell, Mr. Ackers, and Mr. Ganem at all times.


	9. Chapter 9

Max: *Walks off to locate a room.*

Dean: We can actually do that on our own.

James: No. You are our guests, and Mr. Thompson shall provide you with a room. Am I understood, or do I need to put that in terms that youll comprehend?

Sam: No, we understand. Thank you.

Saraid: Im not being babysitted by a bunch of people ready to kill me for the slightest reason. *Offended by the way hes being treated.*

Henry: James, I think that we can trust him to be on his own. After all, my grandchildren and great grandchild are right. If he hasnt done anything to harm them, then he wont do anything to harm us.

Mary: That and hes outnumbered here. Its clear that he knows that, so why not leave him be?

James: *Thinking.* Request accepted. *Looks at Saraid.* Just dont touch anything, or you shall suffer the consequences.

Saraid: This is exactly why our kinds differ, and I hope you are aware of your biased judgement.

John: *Looks Saraid up and down.* Kill or be killed.

Mary: *Lays a hand on John.* Thats enough, John. Leave him be. *Manages to drag John away.*

David: *Had been thinking things over.* If these variations of Dean and Sam succeed in their mission, than reality as we know it shall be destroyed and replaced with what they claim to be the rightful timeline. If they are indeed correct, then we should not care what Saraid touches or reads here in this bunker. Once things are restored, he should not have any recollection of what fragments of information he does or does not take in. The matter is settled, that is that, we are concluded here at this proceeding. Now disperse! *Walks away.*

*Everyone walks away to some other location of the bunker.*

Saraid: *Curious. Looks about when theyre not looking at him, but doesnt read anything. Instead settles for looking at the titles. Eyes scan the area in a quick fluid motion before he moves on the the next part of the room, and so on.*

Sam: *To Dean.* We never really did talk to Saraid much. Think hes as strong as Sean?

Dean: Doubt it. He seems to still be dormant in this timeline too.

Sam: Still, he doesnt seem average either.

Dean: I dont know Sammy. Did you catch that one guy call mom Ms. Campbell, or was I just hearing things?

Saraid: Denial, attraction, or respect. *Out of the blue.*

Castiel: I did not see a ring on her ring finger when she took Levis hands in hers.

Sam: Then that would mean for here, in this timeline, mom and dad never married.

Dean: *Shrugs.* At least they still had us.

Saraid: Isnt that a bit backwards.? Shouldnt we set up the circles?

Max: *Walks over.* Follow me please. *Turns around and briskly walks away.*

Dean: Yeah, I suppose we should.

Saraid: *Shakily follows, eyes glancing around.*

Dean: Dont worry, theres no booby traps.

Max: *Leads them to a large, spacious room; the garage.*

Dean: *Spots the Impala.* Oh Baby, there you are! *Runs over to it, and places a hand on it affectionately.*

Max: Hands off the 67! If John saw you touching that, hed probably kill you, even if youre his son. Now step away, you dont want to be standing there.

Dean: *Moves away from the car, gazing longingly at it.*

Max: *Flips a switch, and barriers slam down around all the vehicles.* There, now go ahead and do whatever it is that you came here to do, and get the fuck out. *Walks away.*

Sam: *Pries open a can of white paint, and leaves a brush for Saraid to use.*

Dean: Its game time at the Superbowl again.


	10. Chapter 10

Saraid: *Gets to work on making the circles. For Seans the letters have sharp, straight lines, while Arthurs consists of wavy lines and dots. He sprinkles the special herbs along the letters, and at each one kneels down with his eyes closed and hands folded as if in prayer, muttering something quickly before deeming them done.* Im going to summon my brother now.

Dean: Alright. We get Artie then. *Pulls out what Artie gave them to use to summon him.*

Saraid: Wait until I have my brother summoned. I need to talk to him.

Dean: *Looks at him suspiciously.* Just dont try anything fishy here. You know youre outnumbered.

Sam: That and the Men of Letters are capable of all sorts of magics. Im sure youve seen all their spell books.

Saraid: Water is sweet, but blood is thicker, Winchester. *Chants something. A pile of ashes starts to grow in the circle. With the final word they blow away revealing Sean who shakes his head free of the ash, in his human form.*

Sean: If you wanted to meet up someplace, just shout, bro.

Saraid: *Using the troll language in the ancient tongue, much rougher than the fae one. ((Sam and Dean wouldnt know it. Itll be underlined when they use it.))* This is a serious matter, brother.

Sean: *Looks at the Winchesters, eyes glowing before turning back to Saraid, serious.* Did they hurt you? I will destroy them if they have.

Saraid: No, but they have a plan that involves you. From what I can tell it is not dangerous.

Sean: What is it?

Saraid: They needed to get you and him here, without you killing each other.

Sean: I can guess what you are implying. *Smiles gently. Using English again.* You are my brother. I would trust you with my life.

Saraid: Thank you, Sean.

Sean: *Tries to reach over to ruffle his hair, but is stopped by the circle, a dark force field showing up as his hand brushes it.* You owe me a hug later.

Saraid: Fine. Just dont kill, alright?

Sean: What about when theyre done with him?

Saraid: You just ate!

Sean: Im the king! I eat a lot. Plus, its not every day you get the chance to eat a royal; one with the dark element at that.

Saraid: Thats up to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel: *To Dean.* Dean, I have had a thought.

Dean: Whats that?

Castiel: In order to fix the timeline we need to make a similarity between it and this one. If we were to leave Arthur and Sean alone long enough_.

Sam: Please no. Who knows what theyll do. *Disturbed.*

Dean: Well, they wouldnt be able to go at each other's throats physically. Verbally, yeah. Cas, would having that particular similarity help fix things? If so, how?

Castiel: If it were as simple as that it would be, but biased hate isnt enough here. The similarity acts as an anchor between the timelines.

Dean: So your idea is to hook up Sean and Artie? They hate each other here!

Castiel: But they still dont quite know each other. Its still possible for them to find a connection.

Sam: Those two were brought together by Sean hitting Artie with a door though.

Dean: Well, lets get a door then.

Sam: This is not going to be easy. Youre sure theres nothing else we could do to make a connection?

Castiel: This is the best option since it involves Arthur.

Dean: Then lets summon the stubborn son of a bitch, and create a spark! *Pulls out the things needed to summon Artie. Puts the calling card and places it in the middle of Arties circle, then takes the primrose in the stone bowl and burns it before scattering the ashes inside around the card.* Veni!

*The lights flicker somewhat and a pile of smoke starts to form in the center until its a bit over 5 feet tall, then disperses revealing Artie who is sitting cross legged in a meditation pose looking rather irritated.*

Dark Artie: When I sent you out on this mission, I didnt intend for you to survive and summon me. Hence the lack of information on contacting me.

Dean: What do you know, Evil Artie meditates.

Dark Artie: *About to retaliate when he hears Seans growl, and jumps backwards startled, trying to push himself from the creature feet away only to cry in pain as the force field hits him.* Damn bastards! What the hell do you think youre doing?!

Dean: Setting up a nice little evening for you and Sean here. Were just going to leave you kids in here to catch up for a little bit, but dont worry. He wont be hurting you. He has a circle too. *Starts to leave with Sam, Cas and Saraid.*

Dark Artie: Bastard! Ill kill you for this!

Dean: Oh, Ive missed that line. *Closes the door behind them, pleased that it seems to be sound proof.*

Sam: Now what?

Dean: I guess we stand guard. Keep anyone from going in.

Sam: Im interested in finding out exactly how different things are here.

Saraid: Ill keep watch if you want to go ask around.

Dean: Nah. We better just stick around so they dont get anxious.

______________________________________________________

*After a while Dean and Sam attempt to play cards with Levi, who is having a difficult time remembering what hes doing. After an hour or so Saraid becomes rather fidgety and nervous.*

Sam: Something wrong, Saraid?

Saraid: I might have made a mistake.

Dean: *Eyeing him oddly.* And what would that be?

Saraid: Sometimes siblings can affect each others magic.

Sam: And?

Saraid: I made the circle. It means he could break through it with enough force.

Dean: *Shows his winning hand, and stands up.* Fan-freaking-tastic!

Sam: What about Dark Arties? Could he get through that?

Saraid: Not likely. Though Royals are incredibly powerful. What Im worried about is brother getting out and losing control. Its a bad habit of his.

Dean: ALL HANDS ON DECK! *Gathers his things.* Man, Ive always wanted to do that! *Smiling. Watches as everyone else comes running.*

David: *Walks over to them, holding whats needed to go up against a fae and a troll.* What happened? Whats going on?

Dean: Hopefully nothing than what we need to happen, but Sean might be able to get free.

John: What do you mean by might, boy?

Saraid: S-Seans my brother.

John: *Eyes go wide. Turns and aims a gun at Saraid; the Colt.* Youd better explain fast!

Sam: *Steps in the way.* I dont think that that will help any of us in this situation.

John: *Snorts stubbornly.* I could shoot straight through ya with this at point-blank range, and I still dont believe that youre from where you say you are! Who knows, you could just be Michael and Lucifer playing games with us!

Dean: *Gets an idea.* Even if we were, youd all be fucked. Also, if we were, why would we call for help?

John: More trickery.

Dean: *Grabs onto the Colt in the bag, but doesnt pull it out just yet.* Theres only one of those guns in existence, right?

John: *Glances at him.* Yeah. It can kill almost anything.

Sam: “Angels excluded. As for the other four things, we don’t know. Possibly the Horsemen, the other Archangels -which would make sense, seeing that Lucifer was one-, Eve, and God.”

Dean: “Then how’d you explain this?” *Pulls it out, and shoots Cas with it.*

Castiel: *Plucks the bullet from his head, and glares at Dean.* “That was unpleasant.”

Dean: “At least you didn’t die!”

Sam: “Dean, that was extremely risky! We know that Cas’s powers are being funky like what’s going on with Levi!”

Levi: *Currently sitting on the floor with his knees to his chin muttering ‘please don’t kill me’ over and over again. Rocking forward and backward.*

Dean: “I know, but it was a risk worth taking.”

Sam: “He could’ve died!”

Dean: “I know!”

John: “So, it could just be a replica that shoots blanks!”

Dean: “Any volunteers at getting shot?”

Max: *Hesitantly steps forward.* “If it helps solve this problem, then it is a sacrifice that I am willing to make. Besides, if you’re telling the truth about being from an alternate timeline, I’d be dead anyway.”

Dean: *Shrugs.* “Fine by me.” *Shoots Max in one of his legs, drawing blood.* “See, these aren’t blanks!” *Looks at Max.* “I wasn’t about to kill anyone. Just a flesh wound. Go get yourself taken care of.”

John: *Eyeing all of them.* “How am I to know that’s not just a regular gun?”

Dean: *Hands his Colt over.* “Here, take a look.”

John: *Compares the two Colts and once satisfied, hands the one back to Dean.* “Fine, I believe you now. Now what is it that you want?”

Sam: “We need to make sure that Sean doesn’t get loose and kill all of us.”

Saraid:  *Slaps Dean.* “Could you not over react for once?” *Angry.* “My brother kills faes, not humans. Your kind leads it’s own extinction without our help.”

Dean: “Well, let’s make sure that they’re not killing each other.” *Opens the door, and walks in.*


	12. Chapter 12

Sean: *Holding Arthur in his lap, using his limbs as a cage with one arm across the struggling faes neck and the other enforcing it. Arthur is doing his best to attempt pulling Sean’s arms away, but is painfully losing.* “This little midget is the thing you guys are so worked up about?”

Dean: *Leans over to Sam.*

Sam: *Bends down just so Dean can put his mouth next to his ear.*

Dean: “Looks like things are working out. That’s good!” *Smiles.*

Sam: “So you think we should leave them like this?” *Looks nervous as Sean tightens his hold when Arthur starts to struggle.*

Dark Artie: *Finally ceases struggling when his air supply is cut off. Starts to cough and gag when Sean loosens his hold enough for him to breathe again.*

Sean: “Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?”

Dark Artie: “It’s ‘learnt’, you half brained wanker!” *Chokes again as Sean tightens his hold.*

Dean: “Yeah. Though, now I think that someone should probably stay in here with them. Make sure that Sean doesn’t kill him. Sam?”

Sam: “What if Sean tries to do...stuff?” *Uncomfortable.*

Dean: “Then come find Cas, Levi, and I and tell us that everything’s going according to plans, Big Guy.”

Sam: “I’ve already lost count of how many times I’ve caught them doing stuff. I do _not_ want to be witness again. You watch them."

Dean: “I think that we both know that I’d probably fall asleep watching them, but you, you’re more vigilant. I’d say have Levi watch them, but then he could very possibly forget what it is that he’s supposed to do, flicker, or both!”

Sam: “Dean... I really don’t want to catch them in the act again. It’s killing me.”

Dean: “So then what, have Cas watch them? I don’t think that he even knows about that kind of stuff!  Once everything’s in order, I promise you this, that you won’t have to see them in the act again, so man up, grow a pair, and take one for the team, Sam!”

Sam: *Grimaces as he looks at Sean and Arthur.* “Too late….”

Sean: *Sniffing at Arthur’s neck.*

Dark Artie: “G-get the hell off me!”

Dean: *Saw this.* _That’s just weird_. “Well, that’s a check for Sean. Now to wait for Dark Artie to, um, you know.”

Sean: *Growling.* “Why does this creature have my scent on him?” *Glares at Dean and Sam.*

Sam: *Sighs.* “Alright, that’s enough you two! We’ve brought you Sean like you wanted us to, and now it’s time that you hear us out.”

Dean: *Gives Sam a manly punch on the arm.* “There we go! You tell ‘em, Tiger!” *Grins.*

Sam: “Spider-Man, really?”

Dean: *Crosses his arms.* “Marvel; Marvel always gets a pass.”

Arthur: “Like hell am I going to listen to anything you say! Why do you think I neglected to tell you how to contact me? You were supposed to fail!”  *Chokes as Sean tightens his grip.*

Sean: “I want answers! Why does he smell like me?”

Dean: “To explain that, you’ll have to listen to what we have to say. That includes him listening.” *Arms still crossed.*

Sean: *Holds a hand over Arthur’s mouth.* “There, now explain.”

Dean: “Okay, this is gonna be hard to believe, but we,” *Indicates himself, Sam, Cas and Levi, who had to be pulled in by Mary.* “Aren’t from here.”

Sean: “That doesn’t explain the scent.” *Tightens his grip more. Arthur thrashes about as his air supply is cut off.*

Castiel: “Allow the fae to breathe.”

Sam: “By ‘here’ my brother means this timeline. In ours things are different. For one, the Apocalypse never happened.”

Sean: *Getting angrier. Grip remains.*

Dark Artie: *Starting to turn red from lack of oxygen. Trying to say something.*

Saraid: “Brother, you’re killing him!”

Sean: *Loosens his hold.* “Well they’re not explaining fast enough!”

Saraid: “It’s kind of complicated….”

Dark Artie: *Gasps for air, coughs out a bit of blood onto the floor.*

Sean: *Focuses on the red and wipes it up with his fingers.*

Dean: “We were sent to the past of our timeline by Cas here.”

Castiel: *Nods.*

Sam: “Whilst in the past something involving Artie happened, and then we suddenly found ourselves here, in this alternate timeline.”

Dean: “Ya with us so far?” *Doesn’t wait for a response.* “In the original timeline, we knew you, Sean, and yes, you to, Saraid.”

Sam: “Your scent probably rubbed off onto me, and when Artie, that’s what we know you as in our timeline, grabbed onto me, it must have been transferred onto him.”

Sean: “It’s not that kind of scent….”

Saraid: *Walks forward a bit curious. Kneels by the circle and leans in towards Arthur who is now too weak to fight. Eyes widen.* “But that’s not possible unless you were to….”

Sean: “Exactly, and you would have known if I had done that.”

Levi: *Back to normal at the moment.* _I wonder…._ “Cas, is it possible that they might have?”

Castiel: “I do not know what you are asking me about.”

Levi: *Looks at Sam, and pulls him all the way outside.*

Sam: “What?”

Levi: “I think that if we have our memories from our timeline, than maybe, just maybe, there are some residual effects coming through. If you’ve noticed, I haven’t flickered in quite a while. I think that the closer that we get to correcting things, that the more things go back to normal.”

Sam: “Meaning?”

Levi: “Meaning that since the Sean and Arthur that we know have hooked up, then maybe Dark Arthur has Alternate Sean’s scent on him because of that!”

Sam: *What Levi said sinks in fully.* “That… that actually makes sense. Levi, you’re a genious!”

Levi: “Come on, we’d better go back in and quickly explain before I forget again.” *Goes back inside with Sam and walks back to the garage.*

Dean: *Trying to keep Sean from eating Arthur.* “Don’t!”

Sean: “Why not?!”

Dean: “Because eating your mate is a no, I think.”

Dark Artie: “Will someone get the damn troll off me already?!”

Dean: “Be lucky we’re keeping him from eating you.”

Sam: “We have a theory as to why he smells like you.”

Dean: *Looks at Sam.* “We do?”

Sam: *Nods.* “We do. The theory is that the closer that we get to correcting the timeline, the more things go back to how we know them.” *Sighs.* “In ours, you’re… mates. Thus, if the theory is correct, it would make sense as to why Ar-.” *Stopped by Levi.*

Levi: “Arthur.”

Sam: “Yes, of course, Arthur would have your scent on him…. I’d ask you to smell yourself, but since you’ve already been touching him, his scent would be on you regardless.”

Sean: *Angry.* “Mate scent, you idiot!”

Saraid: “You probably don’t know about this. The scent one gets from a mate isn’t something that can just be rubbed off…. Well, not in this sense of rubbing.” *Red.*

Dean: “Did you not hear my brother say that you and Artie in our timeline are mating with each other?”

Castiel: “So much so that the young fae is with child.”

Dean: *Sighs.* “As weird as this sounds, I think that you actually _should_ smell yourself, Sean.”

Sean: *Disturbed.* “You don’t think I haven’t? And why the hell would I have a kid? I hate them!”

Dark Artie: *Growls at him.* “Which proves how much of a brute your species_.” *Chokes again as Sean tightens his hold.*

Sean: “It was your species that downgraded us!”

Arthur: “For good reason!”

Levi: “A lot can happen over half a year.”

Dean: “That’s how long we’ve known you guys.”

Arthur + Sean: “We don’t know you!” *Both glare at each other, growling.*

Sam: “How about we leave them here a bit longer on their own? If they have the mate scent after just an hour, then maybe more time will have an effect.”

Dean: *Sighs, rolling his eyes.* “ _Alternate_ Sean and Artie!”

Sam: “The ones from our timeline.”

Levi: *Flickers again, this time losing both of his arms. Screams out in pain.*

John: *Had seen this happen.* “Holy shit!”

Dean: “Yeah, that’s been happening on and off.”

Sam: “Probably due to Levi’s not being alive in this timeline.”

James: *Runs in.* “Has anyone seen David? I can’t find him anywhere! It’s- it’s!”

Castiel: “Like he disappeared?”

James: *Doesn’t say anything. Only nods.*


	13. Chapter 13

Max: *Runs in, limping, out of breath. Points at Dean, Sam, Levi, and Cas.* “You four! With me, now! You have some explaining to do!”

Dean: “There’s the other shoe! I knew that it had to drop at some point.” *Sighs and walks out with the rest of their own, individual Scooby gang.* “Let me guess, you want to know why David went poof.”

Sam: “Apparently Levi’s theory was correct.”

Max: “Something worse; we’re under attack by something.

Dean: “Like I said, other shoe.”

James: *Walks over to them, wide eyed.*

Sam: “Are you alright?”

James: “Ted. He just disappeared before my very eyes. Whatever’s attacking us is very powerful.”

Max: “Like it’s angelic.”

James: “Or godly.”

Dean: “Alright, what’s going on Max?”

Max: “A portal like thing just appeared in the middle of our meeting room. One of us tried touching it, but….”

Sam: “But?”

Max: “He died of electric shock.” *Opens the door to the meeting room where a circular portal of bright blue and white has shown up, appears to be giving off mass amounts of electricity.*

Mary: *Standing in the room with John, Larry, and Henry, trying to find a way to close it in the many books that they have. Looks over at them, and witnesses Max’s disappearance. Screams.* “Where’d he go?” *Tears showing at the edges of her eyes.*

John: *Glares at them.* “Was there anything that you neglected to tell us?”

Dean: *Looks ashamed. Sighs.* “Yeah…. The Men of Letters were wiped out by a demon named Abbadon.”

Henry: “Abaddon? We cut that bitch’s head off of her body, dismembered her, and buried the body parts across the country.”

James: “We even laid them out to form a pentagram.”

Sam: *Thinking.* “Saraid?” *Calls out for him.*

Saraid: *Shakes his head and heads back in the direction of the room where Arthur and Sean are. While Sam, Dean and the others left them on their own, the two had a discussion of their own.*

Sean: *Became frustrated and abandoned the fae in his circle.* “Damn hunters.… You know they’re going to shank us, right?”

Dark Artie: “Only a troll would use such hideous terminology, but yes, I must agree, their race is most despisable.”

Sean: “They think we’re monsters.”

Dark Artie: “Yet they’re the ones who started war on us. Even though most of us only preyed on humans who were weak; until we were provoked that is.”

*The two have a moment where they stare at each other in mutual surprise of the agreement they’ve formed.*

Dark Artie: *A wide grin forms on his face.* “It appears our kinds have a similarity after all.”

Sean: “So it would appear….” *Still untrusting of Arthur.*

Dark Artie: *Grin widens.* “So, they plan on ‘shanking us’, what do you say we form a little alliance and beat them to it?”

Sean: *Surprised.* “You want to work together on something? What kind of trick is this?”

Dark Artie: “Think about it! With my intelligence and your strength we could eradicate their pathetic existence. Imagine the possibilities for us. The future.”

Sean: *Thinking it over.* “Hmm…. If we are mates… I guess I should get some use out of this.”

Dark Artie: “I’m not cheap. If you want to get anywhere you’re going to have to work with me on this little plan.”

Sean: *Grins.* “I think I could agree to that.” *Walks closer to Arthur stepping on the edge of the circle.* “How about we make a deal like those bastards you call your family?”

Dark Artie: *Stands.* “You better stick to it then. I can’t enforce it much, but they can.”

Sean: *Leans down and kisses Arthur, both keeps their eyes open, not yet trusting of the other. Sean drags his foot over the paint until it rips off before stepping back.*

Dark Artie: *Grins and steps out, eyes glowing gold.* "Shall we?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sam: “What the hell is that thing?”

John: “How are we supposed to know?”

James: *Flickers like Levi had been doing before fading into nothingness.*

Henry: “What the blazes is happening?”

Sam: *Realizes something.* “Dean?”

Dean: “Yeah Sammy?”

Sam: “Have you noticed the pattern that they’re disappearing in?”

Levi: “Pattern? What pattern?”

Sam: “They’re going in the order that they died in in our timeline.”

Dean: “Which would mean….” *Looks at Mary.* “Oh c’mon!” We’ve gotten to spend hours with her, and now we have to lose her all over again? This shit just ain’t right! *Exchanges a meaningful look with Sam. Gulps.*

Sam: *Sighs, and turns to Marry.* “Mom, dad.”

John: *Points a finger at them.* “I am not your father!”

Sam: *Feels like he’s just been stabbed in the heart with a dagger.*

Dean: “Uh-uh, no freakin’ way! I am not doing this again!”

Mary: “What do you mean, Dean?”

Dean: “There’s something that we left out…. In our timeline, you and dad are dead. Before dad died, he and Sammy would quarrel, bicker, and bonk heads like no other, and I always had to step in between them before fists started to fly.” *Everything becomes silent. Only the sound of the vortex is heard.*

John: “Come again?”

Dean: “You’re dead, dammit!” *Tears welling up.*

Mary: “How?”

Sam: “Mom, you were killed by the Yellow-Eyed demon, Azazel when I was 6 months old, and dad sold his soul and the Colt, no time given, lights out immediately to Azazel to save Dean’s life.”

Dean: “Your death set us down the road to become who we are mom, and yes, we did take that evil yellow-eyed bastard down for good using the Colt.”

Mary: *Suddenly starts to flicker. Looks at them, runs over and quickly hugs them, including Levi. Crying.* “In either timeline, know this boys, I’m so proud of you.” *Disappears.*

John: *A silent rage taking him over.* “MARY!”

Dean: *A tear slides down his face.* “No, not again. I don’t want to lose you!”

John: *Being strong willed, he goes through multiple flickers before going away.*

Henry: “So I outlived my own son? A parent's worst nightmare.”

Sam: “Um.” *Bites his lower lip.* “Not exactly.”

Henry: “What do mean by ‘not exactly’?”

Dean: “During our power struggle with Abaddon, you came through our closet from the past, and wound up dying in 2013.”

Sam: “You didn’t die in vain though. It was you that gave us the key to the bunker, and it was Larry, one of the few that survived Abaddon’s assault, that gave us it’s location.”

Castiel: “We took care of Abaddon before locating and unlocking the bunkers formidable wealth of knowledge.”

Henry: *Sighs.* “Then I shall go with dignity. Knowing that I helped my grandchildren in their time of need is all that I need to go happily.” *Quickly shakes all of their hands.* “And to be able to meet my great grandchild is a blessing that hopefully you will cherish when once I am gone.” *Flickers five times. Each time whole, and then is totally gone.*

Sam, Dean, and Levi: *All have a single man tear slide down their faces.*

Dean: *Sighs.* “I guess that we have to figure out how to close this thing now.”

Sam: “Yeah.”

Artie: *On the other side. Saw the entire scene though they couldn’t see him. Has a dark look of jealousy on his face as he steps through.* “And after all the trouble I went through setting it up to save you knob heads.”

All: “Artie?” *Surprised. Except for Levi, he said Arthur.*

Dean: “Well, this will show Dark Artie and Alternate Sean that we were telling the truth about being from an alternate timeline.”

Artie: *Already fuming, the reason unknown to them. Goes up to Dean and grabs his shirt to pull him down. Aims to knee him in the gut, but misses due to his height and instead hits his groin making Dean fall to the ground in pain.* “You’re in an alternate universe you daft git!”

Dean: “What the hell did you do that for?!”

Artie: “I did it because I’m a short person who’s pissed off. We can’t aim as high as you gigantic freaks.” *Turns his glare to the other three.* “Now get your asses through there before I kick them through myself. We don’t have long.”

Levi: *Flickers one more time. Groans.* “You don’t have to tell me twice.” *Walks into the portal.*

Dean: *Looks confused. Then turns to see Dark Artie and Alternate Sean.* “Looks like they’ve found common ground, and fell in love.”

Sam: “And teamed up! How else could this universe’s Artie get free?”

Dean: “Crap, you’re right!”

Artie: *Hair turns black.* “FUCKING MOVE!” *Grabs both Sam and Dean, and shoves them through the other side. The other side lands them somewhere in an abandoned cottage. Artie glares down at them, electricity buzzing around him.*


	15. Chapter 15

Levi: *Had been smelling the air.* “Where are we? The air here, it doesn’t smell, well, American.”

Artie: “Puerto Rico. Only damn place I could find where we could set up lab.” *Goes up to the device making the portal and takes off one of the twin swords on his belt holder, slicing through it in one go, and causing the system to shut down.* “Lets hope thats the last time I have to make that piece of shit.”

Sam: “Did I hear you correctly back there? Did your really say ‘alternate dimension’?” *Looking at Artie, a brow raised.*

Artie: “Alternate dimension, universe, world, whatever makes it easy for your insignificant brains to understand.” *Starts walking out.*

Dean: *Losing his temper.* “I’ve had just about enough of you treating us like idiots, Arthur!”

Sam: *Calm.* “I am too. I’m not saying that I’m an imbecile, I’m saying that I’m tired of being treated like one.”

Levi: “He’s just cranky right now, you guys, so drop it! If you’d stop and actually pay attention, you would’ve noticed sometime ago that Arthur gets this way when having to help someone that he cares about.”

Castiel: “I too have noticed this observation.”

Dean: *Sits down, arms crossed. Murmuring under his breath.* “Still, he could stop being a douche.”

Levi: *Smacks Dean upside the head.* “I said drop it!”

*The loud noise of a truck or car engine can be heard outside.*

Sam: *Eyes widen.* “Do you think he’s pissed enough to leave us out in the middle of nowhere?” *The scene outside the windows in the rooms points out the secluded area the cabin is in.*

Levi: *Rolls his eyes.* “You two really can be imbeciles at times, you know that? He knows that we have Castiel, who can easily transport us back to the USA.” *Looks at Cas.* “Let’s just sit tight for now, and see if he comes back.” *Makes himself more comfortable.* I’m sure that he will. “Besides, he’ll probably want to know what happened while we were away, and I, for one, want to know what happened here whilst we were gone.”

Sam: “Now that you mention it, yeah, so do I.” *Examining the strange, destroyed device.* Reminds me of a Stargate.

Castiel: “Dean… this might not be a good time to tell you, but my powers are still not working.”

Dean: “What do you mean?” *A bit wary.*

Castiel: “They feel blocked. Like something’s restraining me.”

Dean: “Son of a bitch….”

Levi: “Oh joy, a constipated angel!” *Being sarcastic.* “It’s probably just some residual effects from going through the portal from the alternate dimension back to this one so quickly. Just give it a few hours or so, and I’m sure that you’ll be as right as rain in no time.” *Looks around.* “Or Arthur possibly warded this place off, binding your powers.”

Sam: “If it lasts longer we’re stuck here with no ways to get out. We’re in Puerto Rico, and I don’t think anyone we call will be able to come get us without exact co-ordinates.”

Dean: “Except for Charlie. She could probably easily track the signal from the phone, pin-point our location, and come to the rescue.”

Sam: “Yeah, if only she weren’t in Oz with Dorothy.”

Dean: “I bet that she’s tapping that.” *Smirks.* “Good for her!”

Levi: *Get a concerned look on his face real fast, but just as fast as it came it goes.* “If I happen to change, it’s a good thing that I’m able to control myself, but with how I was Over There, I’m kind of worried that I may no longer have control. We all know that that would be very, very troublesome. Especially in such a small building.”

Castiel: “Indeed it would be. We can only hope that you do not go through one of your transformations tonight, and release your inhibitions.”

Sam: “Could we just call Arthur for a ride? We don’t know what’s up with Cas, we’re stranded, haven’t had a proper meal or cleaned in days, and right now I don’t care if he shouts at us for hours because it’s just a stupid coping mechanism anyways, and this is just what he expects from us.”

Dean: *Shrugs.* “At least we know how to deal with him unlike Dark Artie.” *Sighs.* “Fine, go ahead and call him back!”

Sam: *Pulls out his phone, relieved to find it works and dials Arthur.* “Pick up…. Arthur? Uh, yeah, It’s Sam… Yes, the giant one who holds a bit of intelligence. Would you consider coming back and giving us a lift to an airport or somewhere…? Cas is having some issues with his powers, and we don’t know why.… Nothing. No symptoms, no weakness, just a lack of angelness.… Alright, thanks.” *Hangs up.* “He’s about 5 minutes away if he hits the gas he says.”

*Soon the truck can be heard outside again and a horn beeps loudly. When they go out they see Arthur in a dusty old jeep he most likely rented.*

Artie: “Get in before I leave you out here to rot.”

Levi: *Climbs into the back with Dean and Cas.*

Sam: *Gets into the passenger seat next to Artie. Makes sure that they have everything.* “Alright, we’re good to go. Thanks again for all of this, Artie.”

Artie: *Silent as he takes off as fast as he can down the bumpy dirt road, unfazed by the jeeps loose buckles that refuse to do their job, or the crashing impact every bump or crater makes.*

Dean: “I’m- so glad- that we- don’t have Ba- Baby- with us- ri- right now. This road wo- would be- hell on her rims!” *Nearly bit his tongue several times. Looks at Levi like he’s freaking insane when he stands up and holds on tightly.*

Levi: “This is so fun!” Plus it’s blowing some of the stench off of me! *Adrenaline soaring through his veins.*

Dean: Sometimes I doubt that he’s my kid, and then he goes and makes up for it by being a damn good dead-eye shot! Right now, he’s f’ing crazy!

Artie: *Keeps this pace until they reach another cabin on the coast. This one appears lived in with a few childs toys scattered in the yard and beach towels hanging off the porch to dry. As the jeep shuts off a small boy they recognize as Jimmy runs up as Arthur jumps out and clings to his leg smiling.*

Jimmy: “You’re back! Daddy number 2 is really upset. He said you’re in trouble!”

Artie: “Oh, did he now?” *Grins and picks up Jimmy who smiles brighter.* “Did you tell him where I went?”

Jimmy: “Nope!”

Artie: *Ruffles his hair and sets him down.* “Good boy. Now go warn your sister to be on good behavior. We have… guests.”

Jimmy: *Sees the Winchesters and hides behind Artie’s legs.* “The suit people?”

Artie: “Yep, the suit people. They’re not wearing suits today, though. Does that make you feel better?”

Jimmy: “I-I’m ok with them wearing suits. I have two dads now, so they can’t take me.”

Artie: “That’s right. Now go warn your sister, and make sure she understands what good behavior means.” *Ruffles his hair one more time before Jimmy runs off.*

Sam: “Jimmy’s here?”

Artie: “You were gone longer than you think.”

Dean: “Wait… how long?”

Sean: *Kicks the swinging door open. Has two young children in his arms. One with thick and wild blonde hair that sticks up everywhere and bright eyes a mix between blue and violet, and the other with equally messy dark black hair and orange eyes. Sean does not look happy with Arthur.*

Artie: “This does not appear good.”

Levi: *Looking at the children in Sean’s arms.* “Oh man, we were gone for far longer than 5 months.” *Stops to consider the looks of the children.* “Hmmm. Possibly a little over a year.”

Dean: “Awesome.”

Sam: “Then why did it only feel like we were gone for nothing more than a few days? Let’s see…. We spent at least one day in the past, God knows how many unconscious in that rubble pile, and a day and a half Over There.”

Levi: *Doing the math in his head.* “That’s approximately 517 days!”

Sam: “We were gone for a long time then.”

Artie: *Angry.* “You were gone for a year and 5 months, because that’s how long it took me to build the damn machine! Do you know how hard it is to get away with something outlawed by Monstrum, especially if you’re a member? Not to mention I had no idea what the hell you did to change time, so I had to jump around forever to find your asses!”

Dean: “Hey, easy there Artie! I think that you don’t want to scare the little ones.”

Levi: *Seeing through Artie’s demeanor. Lays a hand on Dean’s shoulder.* “Dean, he was probably just worried.”

Dean: *That clicks in his head.* “That makes sense, I guess. After all, he said that we’re friends now before we gone and pulled a disappearing act on him.”

Artie: *Goes up and knees each one, or kick. Then turns and takes the twins from Sean before going back into the house.*

Sean: “Yeah, bad call on talking about him as if he’s not there; he hates it. A little tick he got from strangers at family reunion talking about his personal life without even introducing themselves.”

Dean: “And we were supposed to know that how?”

Sam: “We aren’t mind readers.”

Sean: “No one likes being talked about like they’re not existent. That much should be obvious to start with. Plus you like to walk all over people, so yeah, it’d make people assume that. Seriously, people skills. You need them pronto, and no, hitting on girls does not count.”

Dean: “I’m great with kids.”

Levi: “I use to work at a grocery store before becoming a hunter and a were-chimera. Since then, after spending so much time with these yahoos, I’ve become rusty with my ‘people skills’.”

Sean: “Try more than rusty; decomposed.”

Jimmy: *Shyly tugs on Sean’s pant leg. Holding out a drawing of a boat he made.* “Look, dad. I made a boat.”

Sean: *Awkwardly pats his head.* “Er…. Good job, Jimmy. That looks really good.”

Jimmy: *Smiles lightly.* “Really?”

Sean: “Yeah, uh…. Why don’t you go show dad? He loves art.”

Jimmy: *Runs off to show Artie his boat and Sean sighs in relief.*

Dean: “Don’t mention our lack in ‘people skills’ again, and we won't mention your lack of knowledge on dealing with children. Deal?”

Sean: “Ass hole.

Dean: “Don’t deny it. You’re still scared of kids and you have 4 of them!”

Sean: “It makes Arthur happy, so I’m willing to learn. I’m just not good with having them depend on me so much.”

Sam: “Try having the whole world’s existence depend on you.”

Dean: “Stopping the Apocalypse from happening wasn’t easy, and then we’ve had to save the world again and again.”

Sean: “And I’ve had enough of your bullshit! Just because you’ve been through hell doesn’t mean you can burst into another person’s life and make them feel like shit because they didn’t go through as much. When you have a pain inside you you’re supposed to help other people with their own pain. We don’t go around saying what we did for recognition or for people to kiss our asses. If we mention it at all, it’s to let other people like us know that we understand. Now either grow up, or just shut up.”

Levi: *Sighs.* “Sean, they only mentioned it to let you know that they, no, we, do understand, not to try to undermine you. We’ve done so much, and nobody has even said thank you, not even once. How do you think that makes us feel? Every time we go out on a hunt, or some kind of mission, we risk our lives to save the lives of others.” *Looks away.* Speaking of not saying thanks for taking risks. *Runs off to locate Artie.*

Sam: *Nods.* “Levi’s right. We weren’t trying to undermine you. I guess I should’ve just told you that we know what it’s like to have others depend on you. It’s not just strangers that depend on us. I mean, heck, Cas, Dean, Levi, and myself depend on each other during and after jobs to watch each other’s backs.”

Dean: “The good, the bad, and the ugly; through and through.” *Looks at Sam and Cas.* “C’mon, I think that we should find out where Levi wandered off to.” *Starts walking away, but looks back.* “Oh, and Sean, I don’t know what kind of hardships that you and Artie went through to get us back, but thanks.”

Sean: *Frowns.* “You should be.” Arthur gave up everything for strangers.… Idiots. *Looks at Jimmy who is frantically running to him from the house. Attempts to smile.* “Did he like it?”

Jimmy: *Scared and Crying. Pulls on his hand.* “Dad’s having one of his moments, and the big man won’t leave him alone! He doesn’t know!”

Sean: *Eyes widen. Runs towards the house, calling over his shoulder.* “Go find your sister!” *Runs to his room where Arthur would likely go in one of these moments.*


	16. Chapter 16

Levi: *Attempting to thank Artie for whatever sacrifices he had to make to get them back.*

Artie: *Curled in a fetal position, eyes open wide in fear as he trembles with fear. Bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as he sees whatever it is he’s hallucinating about.* “Leave me be.… Leave me be, leave me be!”

Levi: *Backs out, concerned for Artie.* “Arthur?” *Hesitates before walking away.* I hope that he’s alright.

Sean: *Runs by nearly running him over. Shakes Artie repeatedly.* “Arthur? Arthur! Damn it, I knew you were going to have an attack!” *Hears the twins start crying from their nursery. Caught between Artie who’s still struggling to gain control of his body, and the crying twins.* “Shit. Shit. shit!”

Dean: *Also hears the twins crying. Grabs onto Cas.* “C’mon, I might need help with the kiddos, Cas.”

Castiel: “But I know nothing about how to take care of small children.”

Dean: “There’s always time to learn, Cas. Besides, I can’t touch them thanks to this fae warding charm on me. I need you to act as my hands to touch them if needed.” *Drags Cas to the twins’ nursery.*

Castiel: *Protests at first, but then gives in.*

*The twins are both crying, the blonde louder than the black haired one. Upon closer inspection it can be seen that they both have a tuft of hair on the top of their heads that’s a different color than the rest. The black haired one’s is blonde, while the blonde’s is black. It appears that the black haired one is the source of his brother’s misfortune as he keeps pushing past him as he attempts to find an escape from the crib.*

Daelan: *The black haired one, glares at them as they enter.*

Terry(Terell): *Continues to cry.*

Dean: “Alright. Cas, pick up the grouchy one.”

Castiel: “Which one is the grouchy one?”

Dean: *Sighs.* “The one attempting to kill us by glaring at us.” *Picks up a toy that’s roughly the same size as a baby.* “Here, watch closely. This is how you hold him.” *Shows Cas how to hold Daelan safely. Disposes the toy, and picks up another one.* “I’ll handle the one screaming like a banshee.”

Castiel: *Picks Daelan up, and holds him in his arms.* “What do I do with it?”

Dean: *Kneeling down to level himself with Terry.* “Just hold him, rock him softly from side to side, sing. Just get his attention and keep him happy.”

Castiel: *Starts singing Journey’s Don’t Stop Believin’ to Daelan while gently rocking from side to side. Not looking at him.*

Dean: “You gotta look at him too, Cas; little ones love that.” *Starts to make funny faces and playing with the toy. Hands it to Terry.*

Terry: *Grabs onto Dean’s hand giggling. Miraculously isn’t burnt.*

Dean: *Surprised that the physical contact doesn’t hurt either of them.* “Must be the troll blood in ya, little guy.” *Smiling. Notices that Levi walks in.*

Levi: *Stands there quietly, taking in the scene taking place before him.* “Trying to make up for lost time, dad?”

Dean: “Shut it Levi. We both know that I couldn’t be around do to being the same age as you.”

Castiel: “Had I allowed him to stay it would have messed with the space-time continuum.”

Levi: “That, and if he happened to come into contact with himself, it would’ve created a paradox. Who knows what the outcome of that would’ve been.”

Sean: *From the other room.* “Whoever is with Daelan, be careful! He likes to bite!”

All: *Look between the two kids, trying to decide which one will bite.*

Castiel: Ouch! *Tries to hold Daelan with one arm due to being bit on his hand. Thankfully the wound is just little pin pricks.*

Sean: *Walks in and takes Daelan.* “Dae-Dae, that’s a no; you can’t bite people.”

Daelan: *Points at the Winchesters and says the only thing he knows how to say.* “Ass!”

Sean: *Groans.* “Why are you taking after Arthur? Look, you can’t say that word. Lil’ Terry will copy y-.”

Terry: “Ass!”

Sean: “Fuck.”

Dean: “....Your kids say ‘ass’?”

Sean: “Their first words…. Arthur’s going to love this… or not, depending on if he’s better yet.”

Sam: “What set him off like that?”

Sean: “Besides whatever the hell he saw rescuing you? Larson left him a voice mail. He’s fired from ‘Monstrum,’ and that means the forensics team secretly run by ‘Monstrum’ too.”

Dean: “Wasn’t he ‘the best?’ Why would they fire him?”

Sean: "Because the paradox machine, the one he built and used to rescue you, was outlawed by Monstrum. Arthur broke a rule, and that’s a big no.”

Dean: “Damn. I didn’t realize they had such strict penalties. He can get a new job, though, right?”

Sean: “It’s not entirely likely.”

Sam: “Why? He went to college, has had experience, knows the field.”

Sean: “He’s an insomniac with anxiety that can turn into schizophrenic-like scenes, has went through 3 years of torture, which among humans is a pretty big deal, and doesn’t look professional, or his age.”

Dean: “So they’re not likely to want him.”

Sean: “Bingo…. At least he has these things.…” *Holding Daelan awkwardly.* “Why do you have to glare at me like your father with those damn eyebrows of his….?”

Levi: “Monstrum still owes us quite a bit of favors, so maybe we could see if we can’t get Arthur his job back.”

Dean: “It’s worth the shot.”

Sean: “Favors don’t work like that. They can’t let Arthur have his job back after something like this. It would take Mr. Monstrum himself.”

Sam: “I’m guessing that we wouldn’t want to try to summon him.”

Sean: “Yes and no.”

Levi: “Yes and no? What do you mean by that?”

Sean: “He’s frustratingly carefree. Basically he’s annoying.”

Sam: “Then like Dean said, it’s worth the shot.” *Pulls out his laptop, and opens the internet. Shocked by what he sees.* “Um, Levi?”

Levi: “Yeah?”

Sam: “What the heck is this?”

Levi: *Walks over to look at the screen, and goes bright red, embarrassed.* “That, um…. Well I-.”

Dean: *Looks at the screen.* “You were in the porn business and you went by the name Johnson Bigelow?”

Levi: *Embarrassed even more.* “I was broke, alright. Spent some time in LA a long time ago, got approached, wound up being good at it.” *A picture of himself in his mid-twenties is on the screen along with the title ‘Remembering Mr. Johnson Bigelow’.* “I should have known that something like this would come back to haunt me!”

Sean: *Protective parenting mode kicks in. Snatches a crying Terell away from Dean.* “What the fuck is wrong with you? Arthur’s going to kill me!”

Daelan: “Fuck.”

Sean: “Dae-Dae, don’t start sh-....Stuff.”

Daelan: *Has an expression on his face that reads he is at war with his father.*

Sean: “Turn it off now before we have the biggest hell storm in history to deal with.” *Trying to shush Terell who keeps crying.*

Sam: *Shuts the laptop off.*

Dean: “We’re gonna talk about this later.”

Levi: *Changing the subject.* “What would we need to summon Mr. Monstrum if we do decide to summon him?” *Still embarrassed.* “How ticked off would he be?”

Sean: “That guy’s never mad. The one time he was the grand canyon was formed, so he avoids it now. All you need to summon him is a phone.”

Dean: “Well, I think that you can see where this is going.” *Pulls his cell from their bag of things.*

Sean: “Don’t call him here! I don’t want my kids to meet that psycho yet; they already have us as influence. Take it to the garage.”

Dean: *Looks at the kids.* “Right, of course…. So what, just dial 1-800-MONSTRUM?”

Sean: Where have you been? It’s 1-666- MONSTRUM, sheesh. And Dean, don’t be so hard on the kid; crazy things happen in big cities. Trust me.”

Dean: “How the heck would I know that? As for Levi, and crazy things happening in cities, I already knew about the weird things that happen in cities.”

Levi: *Going red again.*

Dean: “We’re still going to talk about it, Levi.” *Walks off to the garage with Levi, Sam, and Cas.*

Sean: “Like they say, those who don’t got it are jealous of those who do.” *Leads them to the garage.*

Dean: “Those that keep talking about it are overcompensating for something.”

Levi: “Will you two knock it off already, or do you want me to get the measuring tape?”

Dean: *Silent now.*

Sam: *Trying not to laugh.*

Sean: “You do not want to go there, bud.”

Sam: *Calmed down now. Walking into the garage.* “Let’s just get Artie his job back, alright? Besides, we owe him at least that much.”

Sean: “I’m getting out of here for now. Going to see if playing with his mini people makes Artie feel better. And Dae-Dae, don’t you dare say it.” *Closes the door and leaves.*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is gonna have to be the end of this, for my friend and I never finished the next portion. That's a shame, because something happens that changes Levi even further. Nevertheless I hope that you enjoyed reading this "series". Please don't hesitate to ask any questions that you have, and I'll see if I can't answer them. The whole thing takes place before the Mark of Cain really starts to take hold of Dean.

Dean: “Well, here goes. Let’s hope he doesn’t decide to rip our heads off or anything.” *Punches in 1-666-MONSTRUM, and hits TALK.*

*A young female receptionist answers.*

Celeste: *Bored.* “Hello, you have reached Monstrum Headquarters. Most fucked up place in the country. How may I help you?”

Dean: “We wish to speak to the big guy. Thank you.”

Sam: “Really Dean?” *Goes silent whilst shaking his head.* “May we speak with Mr. Monstrum?”

Levi: “It’s the Winchesters calling, ma’am.”

Celeste: *Sighs.* “One moment, hun, and take a deep breath.”

*They all take a deep breath in, somewhat confused. A second later all 4 are in a large marble office where a pretty blonde with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes is sitting, typing at a computer with her sharp polished nails.*

Celeste: “Teleporting; makes some people puke and I’m not cleaning it, so swallow if you have to.”

Levi: “Yes, of course it was teleporting. We’re actually used to it, thanks to the one in the trench coat.”

Dean: “Listen, sweetcheeks, we want to speak with your boss.” *Mind set on the job for once.*

Celeste: “Call me sweet cheeks again, and I’ll let you speak to the door.” *Jabs a finger to a large mahogany door.* “He’s in there. You can try if you want, but there’s only so many people who have gotten in in the past 500 years, and one of them was a favourite of his that just got fired.”

Levi: *Walking towards the doors to attempt to open them.* “We’re the ones that he risked everything for just to get back. We will not sit idly by and allow Arthur to wallow in self loathing.”

Celeste: “Look, I respect Arthur as much as the next person, but he broke a rule. I’m not sure if even Mr. Monstrum can ignore that.”

Levi: *Grabs onto the handles of the doors.*

Dean: “Well, this company of his owes us favors still, and it’s not like we haven’t done things for Monstrum before.”

Castiel: “Which they have.”

Celeste: “That’s not the point; our rules mean something. Break one and you break our trust. Besides, you’re wasting your time, those doors never open.”

*The doors swing open knocking Levi back.*

Celeste: “And when they do you should probably not stand so close.”

Levi: *Gets back up and brushes himself off.*

Dean: “Looks like they’re opening up for us. Off to see the Wizard of Oz.”

Sam: “Dean, be respectful, will ya?”

Celeste: “Like they say, be careful what you wish for. If you go in there you better not complain.”

Sam: “I think that it’d be for the best that we let Levi do the talking, Dean. We’ll only say something if Mr. Monstrum addresses either of us. We’ve seen that he’s more polite than we are.”

Dean: *Thinks this over for a bit.*

Castiel: “Sam is correct Dean.”

Dean: “Fine.”

Levi: “My mom raised me to be polite to others, even if they don’t do the same.” *Looks at the now open doorway.* “Well, we should head on in, shouldn’t we?” *Walks into Mr. Monstrum’s office.*

*The office is accented in various shades of magenta and purple with large cushioned chairs and curtains. Along the back wall a gigantic bookshelf is standing, so tall that the top shelves have be reached by ladder. In the middle of the room a dark oak desk rests with a spinning chair stationed behind it, currently facing away from them with only a white top hat visible of the owner.*

Mr. M: “I was wondering when I would get to meet you, Winchesters.”

Levi: “Thank you for allowing us to meet you, sir.”

Mr. M: “What are they like?”

Levi: “Excuse me?”

Mr. M: “The children of course.” *A hand with long fingers topped with sharp nails reaches out, and grabs a photo album resting on the desk. The album is pulled back out of view along with the hand, and the rustling of pages can be heard.* “I didn’t get to take a picture of them, and I fear Arthur may keep me from doing so in the future.”

Levi: “Well, from what I’ve seen of them, Daelan is the troublesome one, and Terry is the well behaved one.” *Pauses.* “They’re adorable too.”

Mr. M: *Chuckles.* “So one takes after Arthur. That’s sure to give Sean problems. He can barely keep Arthur from trouble.”

Levi: *Smiling.* “I can do nothing but agree with you on that one.” *Silent for a bit.* “Speaking of Arthur, he’s actually why we decided that it was time to talk to you, sir.”

Mr. M: “Is that so? Acquaintances of his?”

Levi: “Yes, and I guess that saying that we’re acquaintances of his could be as good a description as any for the unique relationship that we have with him.”

Mr. M: *Laughs more at this.* “It’s the only description anyone has for a relation with him. There have been rare friendships, but family seems to be an exception though.”

Levi: “Though, he and my dad do have a friendship. That was made known sometime before the birth of the twins, and shortly before our departure.” *Ignores the look that Dean’s giving him.*

Mr. M: “As they say, unlikely does not mean impossible. What is it concerning Arthur that brings you here?”

Levi: *Sighs.* “We are aware of how it came to be that Arthur lost his job, and we have a debt to repay that we owe Arthur. He built that machine to bring us back from the alternate universe that we went to.”

Mr. M: “Your intentions are good, but I can not give Arthur his old job back.”

Levi: *Wondering something.* “Why is the machine outlawed?”

Mr. M: “Because… We almost ended up with 2 Arthurs. As if that wasn’t bad enough, one was bent on the destruction of human civilization.… I can’t remember if we ever found out which one was the bigger threat.”

Levi: “My guess is that the Arthur that we experienced, whom we’ve been calling Dark Arthur, is the one that is the bigger threat.” *Thinking.* “If not Arthur’s old job, then why not a different position?”

Mr. M: “Clever son you have there, Dean.” *Twirls so he’s facing them. Dressed in a white and purple suit with the chaos star embroidered on the breast pocket. Has long purple hair that he ties into a ponytail, and startling yellow eyes, along with a pointy goatee.* “That is exactly why Arthur would have to be fired either way.”

Dean: “He’s a smartass.”

Levi: “Evidently that runs in our family, dad.”

Mr. M: “Children will tend to take after their parents one way or another. Now, where is Arthur? I would like to see him and the new creatures he has created.”

Levi: “We didn’t even ask him if he wanted to come along. And there was whatever was going on with him. Then there’s also the fact that Sean seems like he doesn’t want their children to meet you for some reason that remains to be unseen.” Maybe Sean’s just holding a grudge right now due to Arthur’s being fired. *Looking directly at Mr. M.* I wonder if he is curious to know of what I am, and what I look like while in that form.

Mr. M: “All the more reason to drop in unannounced!” *Springs from his seat and takes the dark oak walking cane resting against the desk. With the few steps he takes around the desk it is apparent there is something wrong with his right leg.*

Levi: “I don’t think that visiting them would be a very good idea, sir. We mostly want to know if there is any way that Arthur could possibly still work for you….” *Gets an idea.* “Possibly he could work secretly as a spy at Pen Co?”

Sam: *Surprised by this. Looks nervous now.*

Dean: *Places a hand on Levi.* “Like I said, he’s too smart for his own good.” *Smiles to hide just how nervous he is.*

Mr. M: “Actually stupidity is more accurate in this case. Arthur made a scene there 4 years ago when he found out Sean’s co-workers were harassing him and charged in unprotected. Went directly to Sean’s boss and made a good fuss about the whole deal, then dragged Sean out, forcing him to quit, and brought him here demanding that we hire him. Needless to say you can’t argue with that.

Levi: *Unfazed by this. Standing upright, head held high, and shoulders held back and down, basically exuding confidence.* “Arthur has brought you a great employee, has always been faithful to you and your organization, and, of course, done astounding work, so, please excuse me for being so blunt, I really think that you should at the very least give him his job back, and give him a chance.” *Silent again.* “Unless you wish to speak to him first; we won’t attempt to stop you. In fact, we can even take you to him.” *Getting looks from Cas, Dean, and Sam.*

Mr. M: “If you had paid attention to my hint, you would know that Arthur will be working for me, but not under ‘Monstrum’. I have a more important task for him.”

Levi: “What is it that you want him to do? If you don’t mind my asking.” Hopefully he’ll at least let Arthur know that we, well, mostly myself, went to bat for him.

Mr. M: “All shall be explained, only in the company of Arthur. Now, location?”

Levi: “Puerto Rico.” *Feels like he just betrayed Arthur and Sean.*

Mr. M: “Puerto Rico it is then! *Claps his hands and they’re suddenly in the nursery of Artie and Sean’s babies, who have apparently been left to take a nap. Calmly walks over to the crib and peers inside, smiling at the sleeping boys.* “Just precious; always good to see one of my workers find happiness and start a family.”

Levi: “They really are cute.” *Can’t help but smile.* “Let’s go find Arthur and Sean.”

Sam: “Hopefully they aren’t doing what Dean refers to as ‘the horizontal tango’ or anything like that.”

Mr. M: “Your chances there are 50/50.”

Dean: “Sheesh, do they take a break?”

Mr. M: “Sean is a bit more animalistic at his core than most.” *Picks up Daelan and winces when he’s bit.* “Ouch…. That wasn’t very nice.”

Sam: “Yeah, he apparently bites.”

Castiel: *Holds up his injured hand. Scowls at the baby begrudgingly.*

Artie: *Slams the door open as Terell starts to cry from neglect and walks up to Mr. M, trying to hide the fear on his face with anger, but is still shaking as he gently takes Daelan in his arms and reaches in to let Terell hold his hand.*

Terell: *Immediately pacified, and holds onto his father/mother’s hand gleefully.*

Mr. M: “Arthur, how good to see you.”

Artie: “I would say the same if it weren’t for you barging into my sons’ room unannounced.”

Dean: “Told you he wouldn’t like it.”

Artie: *Glares at him in turn.*

Sean: *Had followed. Takes Daelan off Artie’s hands so he can take Terell out of the crib before he decides to plot an escape plan.*

Mr. M: “And Sean, how are you liking parenthood?”

Sean: “It’s good….”

Mr. M: “Oh, come on, you two. You know I didn’t mean harm for your children.” *Has a hurt expression when Sean and Artie don’t back down.* “Right… well, you have a reason, as parents, to be defensive. Where’s Jimmy and Alex?”

Artie: “They went to the beach with friends they made.”

Mr. M: “Ah. Good, they’re making friends.”

Artie: “If you came to tell me I’m fired, I already knew so you can move. I’ll schedule a time to come move out our stuff from the house in a bit.”

Mr. M: “Arthur, you have it all wrong. I didn’t come for that, I came to tell you I have a different job for you; a better one.”

Artie: “Nothing will be better than forensics for me.”

Mr. M: “You have family in San Francisco, correct? I have a contact there, and they need a new forensics expert.… A few people on their team are monsters as well.”

Artie: “You want me to work there? Why?”

Mr. M: “Because… I want you to start a new branch of Monstrum.”

Sean: “A new branch? Why do we need a new branch?”

Mr. M: “Because there are more creatures who need to be shown the peaceful side of existence, and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have do just that.” *Places a hand on Artie’s shoulder smiling.* “It has to be you, Arthur. I’ve thrown every possible barrier at you when it comes to educating the monstrous, and you’ve passed every test.”

Castiel, Dean, Levi, and Sam: *Stand silently. Watching Artie’s and Sean’s reactions.*

Artie: “Sir, you’ve made a mistake. I’m not a leader.”

Mr. M: “Arthur, you are a leader. You’ve practically taken over forensics, and you’re the youngest person there. You’ve solved our toughest cold cases, sacrificed yourself for the better of others, and helped other people thought to be lost causes. It has to be you, I won’t have anyone else.”

Artie: “Then you won’t have anyone. I’m not meant to be a leader, I just piss people off.”

Dean: “Yeah, you’ve pissed us off more than once, but we also respect you.”

Levi: “The person that I worked for was the type of person that ticked a lot of people off, Arthur. Despite all the times that I was unhappy with him, I still did my job, and worked with people that I just could not stand. As my mom used to say, there is a time for rudeness. Before I left for reasons that we all know, I was promoted, and went into management. My point being, sometimes the best way to get someone to do what you want is by pissing them off. In my experience, the best way to do that is by telling the truth.”

Sam: “I think that what Levi’s trying to say is that pissing people off comes with leadership.”

Levi: “Yes and no…. Arthur, it seems to me that you may have taken necessary risks in the past, dealing with the more bothersome monsters having a difficult time making the transition into the more… civilized life. Which means that you have all the qualities that make for a great leader.” *Stops to breathe.* “This might come as a surprise to you, but it was I, not my father nor my uncle that nobly attempted to get your original profession back as repayment for bringing us back. Yes, we all wanted to do that for you, yet I think that Mr. Monstrum’s idea would be better. Besides, who's to say that the leader of the new branch can’t also run the forensics labs at the new branch office?” *Looks at Mr. M.* “That is to say if you’d allow that, of course, sir.” 

Sean: “Arthur doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to. He already has his family trying to make him the next heir.”

Artie: “Likely to happen now, thanks to you, jack ass.”

Sean: *Shrugs.* “Well, having the trolls in alliance with the Greene’s would be a major advantage.”

Levi: “Well, the choice is his to make, and his alone.”

Dean: “Though Sean can and should be part of that decision.”

Castiel: “Along with the children.”

Sean: “Tough call…. Terell would probably love San Francisco.”

Artie: “Daelan’s inherited my dark powers though.”

Sean: “But you love sunshine.”

Artie: “I’m making excuses Sean. Don’t call me out on it.”

Mr. M: “You’re avoiding your brother, aren’t you.”

Artie: “He doesn’t need to know….”

Sam: “In Artie’s defence, from what we experienced, Daniel can be overbearing.”

Dean: “He means well though.”

Levi: “Same-sex marriage is legal in California, if that helps.”

Artie: *Scoffs.* “Please. Saying something is legal just means you can’t be arrested. Doesn’t mean the people have no ability to come after you with pitchforks like you’re heathen.”

Levi: “You’d be amazed by how accepting people have become.”

Artie: *Snaps.* “You don’t know what I went through in high school.”

Levi: “You’re right; I don’t, but the world’s come a long way. Yeah, bullying still goes on, and sadly, that’ll never end; no matter how hard people try to end it.” *Sighs. Looks very sincere.* “I’m gonna come clean about something that only my mom and my closest friends knew. I’m bi.”

Artie: “Did you go through high school claiming that you were gay without even knowing if it was true?” *Glaring.*

Levi: “Well, no…. Take us for example, Arthur. We’ve known of your own sexual preferences for a long time now, and not even once have we held that against you.” *Looks at Mr. M.* “Neither has your boss nor your co-workers.”

Dean: “He’s right, and you know it.”

Levi: *Looks back at Artie.* “So just take the job offer, or wallow in your own self pity.” *Looks at Sean.* “What do you think about this matter?”

Sean: “I think I’m ok either way. Where he goes he better plan on taking me.”

Artie: *Lets out a mixture between a growl and groan.* “I’ll take the job, but only for the kids sake.”

Castiel: “Then this matter is settled?”

Dean: “Yes, Cas!” *Rolls his eyes.* “Well, we should get going, look for our next job, but we need to go back to the States and get Baby back first.” *Looks at Cas.* “Your batteries feel like they’re juiced up?”

Mr. M: *Ruffles Castiel’s hair much to his displeasure.* “There, you had an aura block.”

Artie:” Must have been from dealing with my alternate version. Now will you all get the hell out so my family can have a peaceful vacation?”

Mr. M: “Not so fast Arthur.” *Pulls out a camera.* “I want a picture of your little ones.”

Dean: “Do you want us in the picture as well? If so, there might be a ‘camera flare’ from Levi’s and Cas’s eyes.”

Mr. M: “I just want the little ones. Sean, bring Daelan closer so I can get them together.”

Sean: obliges and brings Daelan closer so Mr Monstrum can take the photo.* “There, Now they’ll go in the book.”

Levi: “Ya know what? A group picture sounds nice. Naturally, us taller people in the back.” *Grabs onto Sam, Dean, and Cas to pull them into a group.* “I’m sure that either Cas or Mr. M. here could make it so the camera can take the picture on it’s own, so that we can all be in the picture.”

Dean: “What is the meaning of this, Levi?”

Levi: *Shrugs.* “I’m not saying that it will happen, but if something were to happen to either Sean, Arthur, or both of them, the picture could give their children a clue on who to go to for help.”

Dean: “Like they couldn’t go to Monstrum for help?”

Levi: *Looks sternly at his father. Speaking sternly.* “You know just as well as I do that anything is possible!” *Pauses.* “Except for aliens.” *Smiles and laughs at that with Sam and Dean.*

Dean: “Fine, let’s get this over with!”

Sean: *Whispers to Artie.* “Should we tell them about Beeb?”

Artie: “Let them be ignorant.”

Mr. M: “Alright, Arthur, get in front. You’re tiny.”

Artie: *Grumbles, but follows orders.*

*Everyone gets into their place. There’s some bickering from Sam and Dean, Levi settles them down by threatening them, and the picture is taken.*

Levi: *Lets the picture develop before writing on the back the names of everyone that’s in it.* “There!”

Artie: *Scoffs.* “What even makes you think my children would need your help?”


End file.
